


She is the Sunlight

by Duckie_Dono



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Deaf Clint Barton, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character-centric, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Clint Barton, Singing, Song Lyrics, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_Dono/pseuds/Duckie_Dono
Summary: The reason that Tony was the way he was before he met pepper. He met and loved a women and had a daughter. They are happy for Five years before Stane decides that he needs a wild Tony who will leave him to run the company how he wants. He lies and fakes a DNA test causing Tony to spiral down a hole of booze and many women. eventually after everything that happens after his kidnapping and the death of stane he discovers what had happened goes looking for his daughter. Later she makes friends with spies and helps with the recovery of them.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Kill 'em with Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is an Idea that just WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! so i have to get this out. it is going to be a sort of Song Fic since i'm gonna have a Her compete in the MCU version of American Idol....this is my first time Writing Clint as more then a side Character.

I thought my family was happy, even though my Dad didn't live with us. Every week on Friday he could Come and spend the three days with us. He was Younger then my mom by at least ten years. I loved him More they i loved anything, he was my favorite person aside from my mom.

The one day he didn't show up for our planed visits. Mom called for three days straight before a older man came. After he left mom was angry and said that we where moving.

"But Daddy?" I ask softly.

"I'm sorry baby. Daddy Is very Busy and cant come see us anymore." she says softly.

I blink up at her with wide Sage Green eyes that Match hers but with the same dark hair as my dad. "Did i do something wrong?" I ask softly.

"No. It was nothing you did. but we have to go okay?"

* * *

I send a letter to him every week but never get a reply. we had moved a couple times before we settled. when I turned ten something weird happened, I was in a pretty tall tree and lost my footing but as I fall I some home manage to twist and land perfectly on my feet. I also started to notice that my hand eye coordination was better and I trip over things less and it take a lot to make me out of breath. 

Still with no reply from my dad but I wasn't prepared to give up. Even as I see him on Tv with a different women every time. A week after I notice the weird things I could do a man came and spoke to us about a Special school for people that are like me, different.

Mom declined the offer because she couldn't bare the thought of sending me away. During this time it was suggested that I take up at least one martial arts so I could protect myself if any one discovered what I was. I settled on Thai kickboxing since I had a major thing for Jean Claude Van-dam and he made it look really cool.

In addition I took Dance classes and joined the Choir at my school. My teachers all where amazed at the fluid grace I had even doing a move for the first time. 

By the time I turned eighteen I only send a letter every month and send a picture from each picture day for school just so he will have them, and even one of my graduation. 

I had decided that I wanted to do music, I loved singing more then anything and found that with my special-ness I had amazing breathe control and could dance without getting winded.

" Are you sure you don't want to go to college?" Mom asks me softly.

" not just yet. I want to try this. And if nothing pans out before I turn 21 I will go." I tell her as I hit send to Submitting my entry into a singing contest. 

" and this has nothing to do with you father?" She asks softly.

I sigh. "Maybe a little? Sooner or later he will crawl our of the bottle and I want him to know I want to talk to him. I'm pretty sure that guy made him leave us for some reason." I tell her.

" try not to get your Hope's up alright?"

* * *

A month later I stood in a room with other people who where called in to do a live audition for the judges to determine the 13 who will go to the first show. I was called in to the room and i look and see three people, two men and a women. The women was a singer that my mom listened to and the men must be pretty famous too but i don't know them. Three Cameras where put around the room.

"Hello. your name is Marie Thornson?" The women asks.

I smile and stand with my hands behind my back. "Yes Ma'am."

"Well tell us a little about your self. " one man asks with an accent.

"I'm 18, Fresh out of High School. I am a light weight title holder for female Kickboxing and I have gotten several Soloist Awards during my time in Choir." I tell him politely.

"so why this contest?" the other man asks.

"well I have two parts. when I was five my Dad left me and my mom because some one he trusted lied to him, so i was Hoping this would reach him either soon or later. I also really love to sing, My mom made me Swear that if i don't get anywhere by the time I'm 21 I am suppose to go to collage." I reply.

"and what will you Study?" The Women asks.

" Every thing i can, but mostly Science."

"Well lets hear your song then Marie."

I smile before I take a breath and start. " The world can be a nasty place You know it, I know it, yeah. We don't have to fall from grace Put down the weapons you fight with Kill 'em with kindness Kill 'em with kindness Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness Kill 'em with kindness Kill 'em with kindness Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now." I smile lightly as I continue. " We're running out of time Chasing our lies Everyday a small piece of you dies Always somebody You're willing to fight, to be right. Your lies are bullets Your mouth's a gun And no war and anger Was ever won Put out the fire before igniting Next time you're fighting. Kill 'em with kindness Kill 'em with kindness Kill 'em, kill 'em, kill 'em with kindness Kill 'em with kindness Kill 'em with kindness Go ahead, go ahead, go ahead now."

"Wow. you have Extraordinary breath control and your tone is both sweet and Sultry." the man with the accent says.

"I agree completely. I can tell you have been In Soloist competitions but it only shows in the best places." The other one says.

"I think the only thing left to say is welcome to the final 13." the women says.

I Grin. " Thank you! any Requests for the next song?"

"Make me cry." the Women says.

* * *

Three weeks later I stood back Stage for the first official show, I wore a simply white button up summer dress with my hair down in soft curls and bare footed. I planed to sing a song that the first time I heard it made me cry because of how well it voiced the thoughts in my head. I was third up and my mom sat in the audience. 

I walk out as they finish wheeling out the Grand piano and my old Choir coach sat ready to play for me. I smile at her as I pass and stand in front of the mic. "Hello again."

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but you are here in the hopes that your father will see this and contact you." the Women says. 

"Yes, that's is at least part of it." I reply.

"What would you tell him if he was watching right now?" she ask.

"I think my song will Speak for me." i reply to her.

"well lets hear it then."

The Piano starts softly as i take the mic in both hands and close my eyes. "I wait for the postman to bring me a letter I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders A family in crisis that only grows older Why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go."

I open my eyes and push more emotion into my voice." Daughter to father, daughter to father I am broken but I am hoping Daughter to father, daughter to father I am crying, a part of me is dying and These are, these are The confessions of a broken heart."

I move my hands down the mic stand as i start softly again I could see the three eyes looking at me with wide eyes." And I wear all your old clothes; your polo sweater I dream of another you the one who would never, never Leave me alone to pick up the pieces A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed. So why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go Why'd you have to go."

For the next part i push every bit of pain and hope into my voice. "Daughter to father, daughter to father I don't know you, but I still want to Daughter to father, daughter to father Tell me the truth, did you ever love me' Cause these are, these are The confessions of a broken heart, of a broken heart." I pull off the mic and walk forward towards the Judges Desk. " I love you I love you I love you "

I close my eyes and fill the next words with every thing I had. "I, I, I love you! Daughter to father, daughter to father I don't know you, but I still want to Daughter to father, daughter to father Tell me the truth, did you ever love me' Did you ever love me? These are The confessions of a broken heart, oh yea." In a breathlessly Broken but still pleasant tone I sing the last line. " And I wait for the postman to bring me a letter."

It was completely Silent before Cheers start and everyone now stood clapping. I smile and wipe my eyes. " Thank you everyone."

After about a minute it goes silent and the man with the accent speaks. "Marie, You have done it." he says as he uses a tissue on his eyes. " I have a Daughter Younger then you by at least ten years but If my Daughter ever sang this song with the intentions of getting my attention i have to say it would work. I could feel your pain like it was mine. Honestly it would have to take some sort of act of God to keep any father from feeling it."

"Thank you sir. that means a lot." I tell him.

"You young lady are going to go far. and ii have no doubt that your father will see this and think that he was a idiot for ever leaving you. do you know his name?"

I shake my head. " I know it, but I think it would be better if i don't say it. that way at least if her does contact me it will be because he genuinely wanted to and not because i said his name over national TV and forced his hand."

"He don't contact you I'll take you Kid."

* * *

A few days after the episode airs I'm walking though a Walgreen's picking up a few snacks and looking at the little stuffed animal section when I see a man heading towards the back on the store . He was Average height but very well muscled from the tight shirt and levi's that hugged his firm rear end. His hair was short and dirty blonde and I see two little hearing aides on each of his ears. 

He was at lest in his early Thirties, and Incredibly good looking. I reach out and pick up a small plush of Pikachu. I add it to my basket and walk up to the checkout. The man comes up behind me holding only a six pack of beer. I set my basket down.

"You can go ahead." I Sign and speak to him.

He Blinks at me three times before he smiles. " Hey thanks." He says his voice was not too deep but was very nice.

I smile and he steps in front of me in the line and he smiles. we stand in silence in the line before he buys his Beer. He steps to the side as i set my items on the counter.

"So uh your that Girl from that show." he says softly wit ha almost sheepish smile.

I smile at him. " You can call me Marie." I say as I hand the man behind the counter cash and take my bag and changes. "And you are?"

"Oh uh Clint." he says softly.

I smile as we both head to the door. I reach into my Purse and pull out my little Note book and write my Number and hand the paper to him. " well Clint, give me a call some time."

He takes it and pauses. " you are legal right? I don't want to go to jail for flirting with you."

I giggle. " I'll be 19 in February. so call me some time yeah?" I tell him before I head back to my hotel that the how was putting us up in. I get a text just as i step int my room.

'Hey, its Clint.'

I smile as I sit on the bed. 'Hello Clint. you don't waste time huh?'

'I don't see any point in it. I'm a little rusty with meeting women. Met my Ex-wife at work.' his reply dings just a few seconds after i sent the reply.

I lean back. ' Oh? and what do you do?'

'Private Contracting, was in the Army. Mostly Statistics.' 

'I do like a man in uniform. Had the biggest Crush on Sargent Barnes and Captain America like ever person attracted to Men.😘'

'So you want to go get lunch with me some time?'

'Sure.I'm free tomorrow.' I reply a i set my phone down and start to strip for a shower.

my phone dings. 'Sure. what are you up to right now?'

I look at the keypad for a few second before i reply. 'Standing Naked in my Hotel room running a Bubble Bath.😜' it seems like he is taking longer to reply this time. 'Did i shock you?'

'Sorry i Tripped over my Dog. was a little Distracted.'

'oh a dog? what kind and whats it's name?'

A picture is sent.' His name is Lucky.'

I giggle. '😍😍😍 So cute! you should bring him with, though i cant promise that I wont Ignore you to pet him.'

'Awe no! guess i better save him until after a few dates. Just to give you a reason to keep seeing me.'

I laugh as i walks into the bathroom and turn off the water. ' Good plan. I take it you plan on keeping me?'

'Hey I'm 34, at almost 19 year old women wants to go on a date. I am going to do my best to make my self irresistible.'

'Luck for you I already like you plus Lucky is really working in your favor. Going to get in the tub now, don't Think about me naked too Hard now.😉'

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and Commennt if you like.
> 
> Songs use Kill 'em with Kindness Selena Gomez, Confessions of a broken heart Lindsey Lohan. the Dog picture was just a dog i googled...seemed to be about right.


	2. Shel- Enter Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie has a date with Clint and Prepares for her second Episode.

* * *

The Next Day I dress in a pair of cut off Jean shorts and a grey Long Sleeved Crop top with a picture of Lucy Lawless as Xena on the front. I wore garter belt under my shorts and the thigh high Fishnets with Bow in the front and a pair of Gray High top Chucks with One pink lack and one Purple. I was Meeting Clint at a Coffee Shop. I was actually looking forward to it, he was hot and he was nice. I was a little concerned about his Contracting job, that most likely meant Government. 

I was the first one to Arrive but only by five minutes. He Walks into the Shop in tight jeans and a t-shirt. He pulls off a pair of shades and Smiles Wide when he spots me.

"Hey. Glad you didn't change your mind." he says with a smile.

"Me turn away a Atractive old man? Like could." I tell him with a wink.

He smirks." Hey if it works. "

The date was really nice. He was funny and talked about his hobbies and how he found lucky and how the dog can sniff out pizza like a drug dog can cocaine. 

He was adorable when while talking he got a little excited and missed his mouth with his fork full of mashed potatoes and flushes red as I giggle and reach over to wipe the mess.

" You are adorable." I tell him before I lean closer and peck his nose. 

His face lights up with a wide Grin. " Yeah? Enough to keep seeing me when you have time?"

I nod." Yep. We have rehearsals the rest of the week plus the live showing on Sunday."

" so can I ask about your dad?" He asks softly.

" Sure. You look. Nothing like him if you're worried I had Daddy issues." I tell him.

" well that's good. So why haven't you just gone to see him?" He asks softly.

" mostly because I'm sure he will send me away. He has this man that lied to him , is still with him so I'm sure he would try and make a big deal and being ignored hurts a lot less then him telling me to my face he doesn't want me you know?" I tell him as I sip my Coffee.

"And this way if he figured it out on his own he can easily find you." He says before he smiles." You have a good mind for strategy. "

" my Kickboxing teacher likes to use it a lot so I just picked it up and found it is useful in my everyday life. " I tell him. " my mom is kinda put out that I'm not going to collage yet but it was always my plan to go after."

" So what do you plan on taking?" 

" I was thinking some kind of Science field. I'm sure I'll have a better clue when I actually decide when it's time."

* * *

I spend the rest of the week working on my song for that week. It was a song I knew my dad liked, as he was a big rock music guy but I was doing it in a more softer manner more like a Lullaby then a heavy hitting way it was originally. 

I text Clint every day sometimes more then I think I should for having known the man for only a week but he was nice to talk to. I knew it would take him a little while to move to more romantic feelings but I would wait.

Most of the other contestants where really nice, some a little on the rude and arrogant side but they did sing very well. My mom was behind stage this time as I was getting dressed in a dress what looked like it was from the Lord of the Rings movies all black off the shoulder with flared out sleeves and a sort of vest in red over the top that was like an apron. My hair hug in lose waves with two fishtail braids on either side of my head with gold chairs braided in and held at the back of my head with a gold bow, my feet Bare again.

I take a breath as the stage goes dark and I move to the mic stand and make my first breath be audible before I start softly. "Say your prayers little one Don't forget my son To include everyone Tuck you in, warm within Keep you free from sin 'Til the sandman comes Sleep with one eye open Grippin your pillow tight."

A back track of a piano and Bass with Drums joining starts as I sing the next part, my voice breathy and like I was singing two different notes at the same time. "Exit light, enter night Take my hand We're off to l Never Never Land"

I start to sway and move my hands in soft shapes as I look into the Camera."Something's wrong, shut the light Heavy thoughts tonight And they aren't of Snow White Dreams of war, dreams of lies Dreams of dragon's fire And of things that bite Sleep with one eye open Gripping your pillow tight Exit light, enter night Take my hand We're off to Never Never Land "

I put both hands on the mic and close my eyes. The piano fades back for the Drums and a violin to start as I whisper sing "Hush little baby, don't say a word Never mind that noise you heard It's just the beasts under your bed In your closet, in your head"

I open my eyes and sing the last part of the song."Exit light, enter night Take my hand We're off to Never Never Land Off to Never Never Land."

The Lights go brighter, no longer shading me. As people clap and burn and see mom clapping with a wide smile.

"Marie. You are something else. That was almost ethereal. Why that song?" The Man with the accent asks.

I smile." It's actually one of my dad's favorite songs. And I liked the arrangement in a sort of Lullaby but with a little bit of the creep factor that most have."

* * *

Is soon as I step backstage my mom holds out my phone.

"Who ever Clint is said he is voting for you. " she says with a smile.

I grin and Take a short video Blowing him a kiss. I hit send as i turn to her. " He is nice and Cute."

My phone Vibrates. 

' Have fun?' and a picture appears right after.

I smile. .'the Most😘! Meet me for dinner?' i Send as I head to the Sitting Area with my mom.

'Where do you want to meet?' 

'I want Pizza. you Pick 😄.'

"I take it you will be going out for dinner then?" Mom asks with a smile.

"Yes. I like him but I don't think he will take it further the being friends until he wraps his head around my age." I tell her with a smile.

"Oh? he older then you?" she asks.

"Yep. more then you are dad. But i don't mind waiting for him to figure it out."

* * *

forty five minutes later I was headed to a Pizza place after I changed into a pair of jeans and Button up shirt that I tie mid stomach. I kiss moms cheek before i catch a cab to the Pizza place.I pay the driver and as soon as i step out he was there with a smile.

I smile and walk over and give him a hug before i pull back and look him in his eyes, making sure to speak so he can see my lips. " Hey! have you been here long?"

"Nope. come on this is the best place to get a Pie." he says with a smile as he opens the door for me.

we sit and ear out pizza, Meat lovers, a few people watching us.

"So what did you think of my song tonight?" ask him as i sip my Soda.

"I've never heard Metallica like that before but i liked it. It really your dads favorite song?"

I nod. " Yep, he is only four years older then you, moms ten years older then you. she said you where cute you know."

"Whoa so your dad was 19 when he met your mom and had you? Go him." he says with a wide smile.

I nod. " Yep but it i also likely the reason he was convinced that mom lied about me being his. Now tell me about your family?"

"Well got a brother, we are a year apart in age. He is married and has a three year old Daughter." he says. " You have any siblings?"

"Nope, Mom had her tubes tied after me and i think I'm the only Bastard my dad had but who knows really."I says wit ha half smile. 

"you tell me his name and ill make sure he contacts you."

I take his hand and hold it to my cheek. " That's Sweet Clint. Maybe one day ill take you up on it."

"So uh. I really like you and Unless I'm completely miss reading this whole situation you like me too. Like i said, I'm Shit at this so there is a real chance that I'm gonna fuck it up," He says his blue eyes looking into mine.

I smile and kiss his hand. " We can take this slow you know. I know that you are a little weary of starting something right now because I am 15 years younger then you and I will be perfectly honest. I Have never Dated before, so no matter how much i like you right now, it would always end bad. But i really like you so i have a rather unusual proposal."

He smiles. " Yeah?"

"I think we Should still Date but Maybe we could have a more open relationship. That way I can still get to know you but still have experience learned from others. I Don't believe Humans where men to be Monogamous." I tell him as I move to hold his hand in my lap and rub my thumb over his knuckles.

He blink at me. " So what your saying is, you want me but we both need more experience with relationships? So we should also go out with other people?"

"It's an Idea. One that is Completely up to you. If you want to wait i will wait but I like you Clint. we can make rules if you want."

He Shifts and with his foot pulls my chair closer to his side until his arm rests over the back of the chair. " Rules?" he asks leaning closer.

"Like If we did this I would only Date some one you approve of." I say as I shift closer to him and put my hand on his Thigh.

His hand behind me twirls a lock of hair. " Any one?" he asks.

I squeeze his thigh for a moment before i run my hand up and down it. " I like men and women."

"Then do you pick who i fuck, because that's all it would be for me. The Relationship would be with you." He says.

"The only thing I ask is that you never Lie to be about it. Also Condoms with others. I'm on the Shot so when we eventually get to sex I don't mind not using Condoms if you stick to those two rules." I tell him as I lean over and kiss his neck softly.

He pulls me until i sit across his lap and nuzzles into my neck. " I can do that."

I pull out my phone and take a Selfie of us together before i sit it down and turn to him and lean up to press a kiss onto his lips. " Good. Now that that's settled, do you have any rules?"

" Condoms if you have sex with anyone else. And Maybe I get to watch?" He whispers.

"I can do that." i say as i wrap my arms around his neck and grin. " I'm going to go out on a limb and go ahead and say I'm pretty sure you are not telling me whole while truth about your job. but I'm also going to tell you that i don't care as long as you Promise to come back to me when you can."

"You sure?"

"Yes. now lets finish our date and you can take me back to my Hotel room. If you play your cards right we can make out for a while."

* * *

I open the door to my room and pull him in before i shut the door and pull him into a kiss. He kisses me back and walks me backwards to the bed. when my legs his i fall back and look up at him.

"God you're Beautiful." he says before he leans down to over over me to kiss mu neck.

I run one hand up his shirt and the other down his back to grab his ass. " You ain't to bad your self."

he moves back and Moves to stand. " I really want to do bad things this you, but I don't think we should just yet. It will be your first time right?" 

I crawl back wards and sit up. " Yes."

"Then at least let me do that right." he says.

I smile softly. " Alright, we can make a whole big thing about it."

"Not that i wouldn't mind doing it right now, but we just Officially agreed that your my Girl so let me woo you like a good and not fuck this up before you decide I'm too old for you."

"Come here you adorable man." I tell him. he crawl up the bed and kneels in front of me and I pull him into a kiss. " I want you okay? you are sweet and funny and i look forward to you telling me everything about you, even the bad things eventually."

* * *

This is how i think of Marie, Just with Green eyes. The actress Eva Green.


	3. Eat you up - BoA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch dates and the third episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Smut warning!!!!

* * *

The next day I go to lunch with my mom and sleep Talk about my plans for after. She was still pushing for me to go to school when this was over.

I dress for the Results show, one person was going to leave and i really hoped it wasn't me. I stood in a Emerald green version of the dress I wore the night before with my hair lose and a little make up. Just before I had to hand my phone to mom it dings.

'Don't worry, you got this.😘'

I smile.' Thanks Babe. Meet me for dinner?'

'😢😢 Work called me, won't be back for a week.'

'Be safe!🥰🥰 let me know when you get back and we can make it a date.'

I hand my mom my phone. " well here we go."

I hug the 16 year old girl that gets sent home, ignoring the stage hands trying to wave me off I pull her to me.

" you are amazing okay? Come back next year and you blow away those people that didn't vote for you. "

She wipes her eyes and smiles." Thank you. I hope you find your dad."

* * *

The next morning I wake up to my mom's panicked banging. Apparently Dad got kidnapped. I hug her tight and let her know I still send letters. And with nothing we can do let's just focus on what we can do. 

So I spend most of my free time with her and keep an eye out on the news. Clint texts me at around the same time every day for the next week, and we even get a few phone calls. 

Three days before the live show, I was going to pick up some Greek food for us to have for lunch. I walked in a sweater dress and chucks with my head phoned connected to my phone when he calls.

"Hey! Your way early today." I tell him as I walk into the restaurant and place out orders on Swarma.

" Yeah, I just really needed to hear your voice." He says sounding tired.

"Everything okay Babe? You should like you've been awake for a few days." I say handing my card to the boy who blushes.

"Things at work just got a little Intense." 

"Well when you get back I will pull out my massage oils and work out the kinks for you. "

"That sounds amazing. I won't be back in the city until the day after your show." He says. 

I smile as I sit to wait for my food." Awe, and this weeks song is for you. Say since I get the feeling you are probably some black ops guy you have an Alias I can call you, that way the Bad guys can't follow it back to you?"

"What makes you think in a Black ops guy?"

I giggle." Well you avoid any talk about your past and job. So it's either Black ops or you're some Salesman from like Utah with a family back home and I'm just a pretty young thing to make you feel young again. I'm Choosing the other simply because I bet you look sexy in tactical gear."

"You are scary good at reading people. But I'll give you this, not got a secret wife any where. Got an ex wife but that went to shit 5 years ago." He says.

" well then good, so a name?"

"none of them are safe really." He pauses for a minute. " Use Duke. No way for it to be traced back to me. "

I giggle. " will you at least get to watch it?"

"oh yeah. the guys at work, most of them like you. My boss things your voice is amazing. all of them vote for you, even my Partner, she doesn't really Liston to music but says she likes you."

"He-Here you go ma'am." the boy stutters out holding the bag to me.

"Thank you." I say as i take it and stand.

"Oh whats that?" he asks.

"the boy at the counter at the Greek place i just got lunch for me and mom. poor thing was red as an apple." I say.

"Bet you made his day. i have to go now. can we go a video call tonight?" 

"Sure. i will be back in my room by eight. Be safe."

* * *

at Eight twenty I sit with my laptop and open up my Skype and wait for him to call. I sit in a over large t-shirt and nothing else with my hair braided to the side when the computer rings the Skype ring tone. I accept it and smile as i see his top half and a white wall peeking from under the head board of the bed.

"Hey Babe."

He smiles and his eyes rove over my face. " I missed looking at you." he says softly. " The guys are all talking about the show. they are all a little put out that they are going to miss it."

I shift and the shoulder of the shit i wore slide toe to revel my bare Shoulder. " Oh? bet they would be all kinds of cross with you if they know you get to kiss me huh?"

He chuckles. " Oh I'd get shit for it. What are you doing?"

"Siting here in only a shirt talking to this really hot older guy." His eyes move down. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking about you only wearing a shirt now. Damn, its good that I am alone." He says with a smirk. "Any chance i can get a show?"

"well Fairs fair. You show me yours and I'll show you mine." I tell him with a grin.

He turns to the side before he disappears from sight before the screen is jumbles and turns facing the room. He pulls his shift over his head and I lick my lips at the sight of his very well defined six pack and golden tan skin. He slowly Pop the buttons to his pants. i blink and the pants as off and i see him completely bare, his thighs muscled and His already half erect member.

"Damn, I want to lick you all over." I tell him before i crawl back wards until i knew he could see me as i kneel and i pull my shirt over my head.

He half groans and half moans. " Fuck." he whispers and his cock twitches.

I grin as I run my hands Down from my neck over my chest and nipples. "You want to touch me baby?" I ask him before i trail my hands down My stomach to hover just above Pubic area.

His eyes follow my hand. "Who wouldn't want to touch you?"

I smile. " I want to touch you too. Should i show you how i like to me touched?" I as I widen my legs and trail my hand down between my thighs.

He groans lowly as he Grabs a chair and pulls up close enough that i can still see him as he sits and gently grips him self. " You are so Fucking amazing. Can i see you?"

I pull my hand back and Maneuver to sit leaning against the head board and hold my legs open so her can see between them as i use one hand to spread my lips. " Like this baby?" his hands starts to mover up and down over his hard cock. I circle my middle finger over my clit and moan a little.

"Fuck, I want you." he growls out.

I slide my hand further down until I slip one finger in side and use my thumb to circle my tender bud, Increasing the pressure. I hear his breather go more Raged as i arch my back and really though myself into feeling good. As i add another finger and move a little faster i can hear how Slick I am. 

When i finally hit the peek i arch my back up and moan out. "Clint." 

"God fuck." he moans out.

I giggle as i pull my hand back and push to sit up and watch his hand movie. I look hi in his eyes before i Suck on the two fingers that where just inside me. he cums with a loud shout. I lean forward and lay on my stomach and look at him, his chest moving as he gasps out breathing with his arms now handing on either side of him.

"Think that will hold you over until you get back Babe?" I ask with a grim as i hold my cheeks in my hand.

He huff and looks at me. " I think so. You Never do anything like that before?"

"On camera? never, by myself in my room? Uh yeah. Been thinking about you since i met you." i tell him with a wink.

There is a Knock on his side. " Shit, Time for me to go. Text me okay? I might not have signal but I will get back to you."

I wave my hand. " Stay Safe and the next time i see you you can Touch me yourself."

* * *

The Day of the Next Episode I dressed in a pair of Slightly Baggy pants and a Balk crop top with a Scull and cross bones with my hair up in two high pig tails, actually wear hoes this time, my normal grey chucks. Clint was Still doing what ever it as he does with his job but i sent him a text and a selfie of me in the bath tub.

I finish my warm up and i was last this time. i watch the others go and when i was my turn I secure the over my ear mic since i will be dancing this time, Doing this song because i love the dance and two because i needed to show then i could sing more then sad songs, i eve had a few of my fellow dancers come to dance with me.

I walk out from the side of the stage as the Music starts. " When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be Boy, you have got to be the finest thing in history The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain"

As I hit the Chorus the other dancers join me as we do the dance from the Music video. " I'll eat you up, your love, your love I'll eat you up, your love, your love Woah, I'll eat you up, Woah, so yum yum Woah, can't get enough, Woah, oh oh, I think I'm in love."

"If you move any closer, boy, there is no guarantee What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me Like I've become some kind of demon in the night You look so tasty, I could eat you up alive. I'll eat you up, your love, your love I'll eat you up, your love, your love Woah, I'll eat you up, Woah, so yum yum Woah, can't get enough, Woah, oh oh, I think I'm in love" 

I dance my way to the Judges table Pausing as i get to to to the closet Camera and look into it as i sing. " Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too I want your love, I need your touch So much I think I'm in love" 

AS soon as i get to the Judge I easily jump onto the table and Dance and Finished the song up. "I wanna take you to my room I'll eat you up I wanna take you to my room Woah I'll eat you up, Woah, so yum yum Woah, can't get enough, Woah, oh oh, I think I'm in love."

I Move back to the stage and breath deep, just so they don't think its weird that i still have my breathe.

"Wow! I didn't know you could move like that and dance."

"Oh yeah, I've been dancing for as long as i have been singing." I say with a mall giggle. " These are actually people from the school i go to." I say waving to the group as they head off.

"Now, was this song sung for a specific person?" 

"Yes, it was for my Boyfriend, Duke." I say with a smile.

"Well men every where are sad to learn that you are Unavailable."

* * *

Three hour after the results I was just stepping out of the shower when i hear a My phone ring. i wrap my towel around myself and pick it up.

"Hello." I say not lookng who it was.

"Are you alone?" Clint's voice asks.

"Yes." i answer simply.

A knock comes at my door that echos over the phone. I walk over and open the door and find him standing there. I hang up as set my phone on the side table and grin at him.

"well Hello there."

He steps up and takes my face in his hands and leans down and kisses me and walks us backwards. i hear the door shut as i wrap my arms around his neck and feel the towel fall off. he pulls back and rests his head to mine.

"You have Grown men trying to look up who Duke is just o they know he will treat you right." he says. 

I giggle. " But i already know you will treat me right. Did you just get in?"

He leans back. "Just landed. we watch the show on the ride back. I wanted to see you." his eyes travel down. " well Hello there." he says looking at my breasts.

I smile a i move back and hold my arm behind my back. " They seem to be in a hurry to meet you."

"Mari." he says softly.

"do you plan to stay the night?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

"If i stay I will not be able to stop myself." he says. " the first time should be Special."

I Reach out and take his hands. " there are things we can do that don't include sex. Come one." I pull him to the bathroom and run the water for a warm bath and turn to him. " Take a bath with me?"

He undresses as i step into the water and turn to watch him undress. As soon as the last part of clothes i hold my hand out and he steps in and sinks into the water. Turn to sit between his legs and Reach to turn the water off. I Kneel on my knees and turn to look at him. I run my hands up his legs until i get to his hips and lean over him and kiss him.

"I have Sage and rosemary or Strawberry and cream body wash." I tell him.

"You pick."

I grab the sweet smelling soap and spend a good amount of time washing him. he sits up and lets me. as soon as I finish I reach behind me and drain the water and lean forward and kiss him.

"You will smell like me for a while now."

he pulls me close until my legs straddle him and i feel his hardness graze my thigh. " You feel better then i imagined."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to CupKatyCakes, QueenJuliana126, and Leh_may who left Kudos!!!!


	4. Slipping Through my fingers-ABBA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more Light Smut at the beginning!! It is a short one and with the stuff going on I am out of work until they let Cinemark reopen in Hopefully 30 days...but yay that i still have a job when it does reopen.....Guess i can try and work on my other stuff when the Inspiration hits me []~(￣▽￣)~*

* * *

I wake the next morning with strong arms wrapped around me. I lay still liking the feeling his arms around me. I close my eyes and fall back to sleep.

The next time I open my eyes he is on his back with his arms up above his head. I sit up a little and pull at the sheet covering the both us and look down at his naked body. 

He was well muscled with a six pack and his arms and thighs not over large but enough to know they are strong. I shift down until in bent over his bottom half and kiss my way up his thigh until I get to his hard cock.

I reach out and take him in one hand and give him a slow firm stroke. He moans in his sleep as I continue to slowly pump my hand up and down before I lean down and take the tip into my mouth and swirl the tip of my tongue over the slit on the top of his penis. I start to bob up and down keeping one hand firm at the base and the other rolling his balls. 

I feel his hands move to hold the hair at the back of my head. "Fuck." he growls out as his hips start to thrust up. I increase my pace and pressure as his hips snap up before i feel him cum into my mouth. I pull back and swallow and look up at his as he stares down at me.

"Morning." I say.

In less them a second i was on my back and he had his mouth on my wet heat. i gasp and moan as he suck on my clit before he inserts one finger followed by another going as deep as he can. my hips move on their own as i feel his finger Pump inside me faster as he keeps sucking on my clit. I reach down and grab his hair and moan out hi name before i felt myself cum. 

He pulls back and move up before he is hovering over me. " Damn, I think i want to wake up like that every morning."

i giggle and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his nose. " Play your cards right I'm sure it can be done."

" I Should take you out on a date." He says wit ha smile.

"Yes you should."

* * *

He spent the next week pretty much with me when i wasn't in rehearsals. We went out a few times to dinner. the Night of the fourth episode he was going to take me to his Apartment to spend the night and meet Lucky. 

I dress in a pair of over all's cut into short shorts and a Black and Red sports bra under ad fishnet crop top. He was meeting me just out side the studio when everything was finished. I was the fourth one to go on.

"Hello there. glad we get to talk to you before you start this time. tell us what you are going to do today."

" Well I'm going to sing a Song from our Favorite Musical. She always sings it to me every time we watch so i thought i would show some love for her too."

"Well lets hear it."

I move to the Mic stand and the stage goes dark except for the spot like on me and a Slide show of Picture of me and mom starts on the wall behind me. "Schoolbag in hand, she leaves home in the early morning Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile I watch her go with a surge of that well-known sadness And I have to sit down for a while. The feeling that I'm losing her forever And without really entering her world I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter That funny little girl. Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to capture every minute The feeling in it Slipping through my fingers all the time Do I really see what's in her mind Each time I think I'm close to knowing She keeps on growing Slipping through my fingers all the time."

I Close my eyes as i sway to the music." Sleep in our eyes, her and me at the breakfast table Barely awake, I let precious time go by Then when she's gone, there's that odd melancholy feeling And a sense of guilt I can't deny. What happened to the wonderful adventures The places I had planned for us to go (Slipping through my fingers all the time) Well, some of that we did but most we didn't And why, I just don't know.Slipping through my fingers all the time I try to capture every minute The feeling in it Slipping through my fingers all the time Do I really see what's in her mind Each time I think I'm close to knowing She keeps on growing Slipping through my fingers all the time."

I open my eyes and smile as a Video of us when i was Five plays of her Hugging me and us laughing, Dad had been the one that was recording it. " Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture And save it from the funny tricks of time. Slipping through my fingers." I Soften my voice to an almost whisper " Schoolbag in hand she leaves home in the early morning Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile."

"Is your mum here tonight?"

"Yes sir. She is here for every show."

"She must be very proud of you."

By the end of the night I stand with her off to the side when my phone Vibrate and i head further backstage before I look and see it's Clint on a video call. I answer wit ha smile.

"Babe aren't you at work right now?" i say.

He smiles. " Yeah, well we are all gathered around a tv watching, i thought id sneak off to tell you good job and that I'll see you in an half and hour."

I smile. " Good. I'm looking forward to meeting Lucky."

"Shit, i better go clean my place up a little."

"Babe it's fine. as long as you have clean sheets and pizza I'm sure i will be fine."

* * *

Thirty minutes later I stood in an over sized hoodie as he walked me out of the building and down to a Cab. I sit and snuggle into his side as soon as he sits and gives the address. he wraps his arm around me and kisses the top of my head.

"You got at least 35 People at work that votes for you the five times that was allowed. Plus my brother is a fan. He doesn't believe that i could get you to date me."

"Give me your phone." i tell him as i shift until i am settled into his lap and he holds the phone out to me. " Video call him, if you don't care that i meet him over the phone."

He hits a few buttons and the screen lights up as i hold it up as a Man who looks very similar to him but with darker hair answers. " Hello, I hear you re a fan."

"Holy shit! Laura, Come here!" the man yells as Clint rests his chin on my shoulder as a blonde women appears.

" hello." I say with a small wave.

"Well I'll be. Clint actually landed you. and good job tonight you got our votes." the women says.

i giggle. " Well what can i say, i saw him and gave him my number. I'm just glad he Liked me back."

"Be a fucking moron to turn you down.I tell ya, if i wasn't happily married i might have went up against my brother for you Sugar." Barney says with a grin.

I giggle. " maybe when the how is over we can meet in person. I'm sure you have embarrassing stories about him."

He smiles wide. " Oh Sugar I have so many."

"Okay I think you have talked enough for now. Good Night!" Clint says taking the phone and hanging up. "Thanks."

I snuggle closer. " I meant it, I would love to meet them."

we pull up to a sort of beat up Building and he pays the diver and leads me up a couple flights of stairs before he Unlocks his door. As he opens the door i hear the clack of little paws and I see a adorable Golden retriever who stops and pants waging his tail.

I giggle and drop down and scratch his ears. " Well hello Pretty boy." he sits and his tail wags at rapid speed. " Think i can keep your Human?"

"Lets get in Mari." he say with a smile.

i stand and walk in and look around as i do. the room wasn't large and didn't have much furniture. I walk forward and bend down to un-tie my shoes and toe them off before i plop down on the couch and Lucky jumps up and lays across my lap and i rub his belly.

"You leaving me for my dog?" he asks as he walks over to look at us.

"Oh no, If i leave you i have to leave him." i tell him. " Such a sweet boy."

He leans over and kisses me. "You hang out with him and I'll Order Pizza."

* * *

I wake up in the morning on my side with him behind me with one of his leg thrown over my hip and his hand on one of my breasts with Lucky laid out In front of me. I reach out and pat Lucky before the urge to pee hits and i manage to wiggle out and rush to the bathroom.

When i step back out he is sitting up. I walk over and crawl up the bed and push him to lay back down and straddle him and grin down at him with my hands running up and down his chest.

"Good morning. I like this bed its a lot more then the one in the Hotel." i tell him.

His hands move to my hips. " Yeah, why's that? because its hard as a rock and way smaller."

"Well for one it's got you and for two it has Lucky." I say before i lean down and press my bare chest to his and kiss him and Roll my hips over him.

His hands grip my hips tighter and pulls me flush against him, His Hard member hot against me, rubbing my Clit. "You are making waiting really fucking hard. Shift up."

I move before my face hovers over his Cock and he pulls my hips until his face is buries in my wet heat. I Moan before I suck lightly at the base of his cock before i kiss my way up and take him fulling into my mouth. I hold him at the base with a firm hold and i start to bob up and down at a steady pace and moan into it as he flicks my clit with his tongue and my hips roll with every thrust of his finger. I cum only about three minutes before he does i pull back halfway through the flow and it lands on my neck and chest. 

"I don't know what i did but i am sure glad i did it if it means i got you." he says.

i move until i over over him and see his eyes locked on his cum on my chest. " You had a nice ass and asked me out." 

He reaches out and uses two his fingers to Rub his cum into my skin. " Well that's good for me then. What time do you have to be ready for the Results?"

"Four." I tell him.

He smiles. " Feel like having some fun until then? Some of the Guys want to do Laser Tag. If you don't Mind them Knowing your with an old guy."

I Kiss his nose. " Babe i would Introduce you on the show if i knew it would make either of us a target. I don't particularly care what you do in your job, I know you are one of the good guys but with that comes people wanted to get a one up on you and that means me and anyone you care for. So if you trust them then i will trust them."

We get Dressed, I wore a pair of Red short shorts and a Black tank top with a Wolf on the front and my hair up in a high pony tail. We eat breakfast and he walks Lucky before we are in a cab again headed to meet with his work friends. I text my mom and let her know I was with Clint until it was time for me to go to the stage.

The car pulls over and he pulls me out and picks me up to hold me over his shoulder with his hand on my ass as he walks though the door and heads to where i suppose his people are. As soon as the door opens all talking stops until he sits me down and I turn and wave at the group of mostly Men but with a few women.

"Hello. I hope you don't mind Clint bringing me along." I say with a smile.

"Holy shit." one of the younger men says he was at lest in his twenties. 

Clint wraps his arm around my shoulder. " So this is Maria Thornson."

"How the hell do you know her?! How long have you known her?" A man asks.

"Oh i Gave him my Number in Walgreen's and it sort of became a thing." I say wit ha half smile.

"Oh man! can i get a picture with you?" the younger man asks.

"Sure! but lets do it after the game yeah? Fair warning I have never played this before so go easy on me yeah?" I say with my best Innocent voice and face.

* * *

Two Hours later Clint and I are pretty much Tied as the winner and the guys are looking at me in Awe at the fact that i beat them. I Smile sheepishly at them.

"Sorry I guess i should have mention i have Great Hand eye coordination and a Nack for Picking things up on the first try."

" oh no, we shouldn't have just underestimated you because of how Cute you are. Learned our lesson but at least me know you can take care of yourself if you needed to." One of the older men says.

"Well i should get back, I'm supper nervous about tonight."

"Oh no you got it in the bag. you know if you tell us who your dad is I'm sure we can find him."

I smile and take Clint's hand. " Clint already offered. But I'd rather he find me on his own you know. I know exactly where he is and how to fin him its just the fear of what if he still doesn't Believe me? But really I'm having a blast!"


	5. Zombie- The Cranberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip to the Final five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are moving along!!! Probably gonna have more sexy times cuz why not? Hope Every one is safe out there.

* * *

By the time the result show was over Mom said she had an update on what was going on with my dad so i was staying with her that night. I text Clint and let him know. He replies that he got called away and that he left a key to his place and that if i wanted i could stay there and take care of Lucky while he was gone. 

Mom had gotten a call from the man who lied to dad and he told her he would pay us a shit ton of money to disappear. He claimed that he was dead so there was no point in us being around. We both agreed that we would not take him up on that since neither of us think he is dead, if he was some one would claim they did it.

For the next Four weeks Clint was still out but calls and Texts. I Stay almost exclusively at his apartment the whole time. and the Finale was fast approaching so in a way it was a good thing he was stuck some place he couldn't tell me about or contact me much. Dad was still missing and some people wanted to give up the search for him but his buddy in the air force was pushing for them to keep looking.

The day of the final show, the result would be given the same night. I dress in a a Gold Backless halter dress that ends half way down my hip and i put my hair in to long fishtail braids and wear a pair of Gold heels. I was the first of the night. I had a Slide how ready of several fire fights in 3rd world countries and the Refuges that the fighting left.

I stand in center Stage wit ha single Spot light on me and as i start to sing behind the the Slide show starts. "Another head hangs lowly Child is slowly taken And the violence, caused such silence Who are we mistaken? But you see, it's not me It's not my family In your head, in your head, they are fighting With their tanks, and their bombs And their bombs, and their guns In your head, in your head they are crying"

As I raise my arms the Lights get brighter Showing more and more of the Sad Aftermath that theses war have on people. "In your head, in your head Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie What's in your head, in your head Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh. Du, du, du, du Du, du, du, du Du, du, du, du Du, du, du, du."

On the screens starts to show families. " Another mother's breaking Heart is taking over When the violence causes silence We must be mistaken. It's the same old theme Since nineteen-sixteen In your head, in your head, they're still fighting With their tanks, and their bombs And their bombs, and their guns In your head, in your head, they are dying."

I Hold the mic and Close my eyes to finish the song. "In your head, in your head Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie What's in your head, in your head Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ie-ie oh."

The music stops and i get a good amount id applause but i knew before i even did it it would divide people. I step closer to the front of the stage.

"Can i ask why you Chose to do that song with that back ground?"

" Because that's all we are Bombarded with every time we look at the news. More people killing other people and for practically no reason at all. We need to stand up and put a stop to the needless violence."

* * *

An Hour Later I stood on the stage once more and made it to the last two but the other singer A Religious County singer won. I smile and congratulate him and when it was time i head to get my things and Ride with mom to the hotel room that we had to one more night. She was headed back home in the morning and i was staying, I didn't want to leave Clint or the hope that i could be close when Dad finally showed back up.

After i see my mom off I was in the cab almost to his place when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mari, Baby I will be back tonight. The Guys want to take us out, They All saw the news and where screaming at their pones." Clint's voice says.

I giggle. " Oh tell them not to worry. I knew I was gonna lose, The man was a Straight white bible Thumbing County singer. In this country that's whats wins you the votes. I'll be waiting for you to get in."

" We can go out with the guys tomorrow. See you tonight, If you need to go get some food there is some cash in a old coffee can in my Freezer." 

"Alright babe. See you tonight." I hang up and look down at Lucky. " well Bud looks like he will be back tonight. lets go for a walk and then we can stop by the Farmers market and Get some supplies to make some dinner for him."

* * *

By Seven i had cooked Beef stew and rice. i leave it on low on the oven as i go and take a shower. Just as i finish washing my hair i hear the door open and close and Lucky's excited whines and barks. I step out of the shower and use a town to half dry my hair before i pull on one of his T-shirts over my head and walk out.

"Fuck, I could get use to this. Cooked food and you in just my shirt." He says looking at me.

I walk over and take his face careful of the few Purple marks of it and kiss hi lips. " Well i figured i would stay here for a while you know. Find me a job sleep cuddled into you when you are here." I lean back. " Your poor face."

He smiles and winces. " You should see the other guy."

"I bet your just covered in Bruises. Lets get you cleaned up and then we can eat and you can relax." I tell him as i lead him into the bathroom and start a hot shower. I turn and pull my shirt back off and step in to the shower and he follows a minute later. I take the loofah and after i squeeze some of his body was on it and gently wash him he was had a few purple patches that after i wash i lean in and kiss them softly. 

He lifts me up and holds me against his waste pressing me against the wall before he kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and grip the hair at the back of his head while he slides his hand down until he slides one finger inside and i rock my hips into his hand. I lean back and his lips attach to my neck. As he sucks he adds two more fingers before i cum. as his hand pulls back i reach down to take hi hard cock and guide it to my entrance.

"Fuck, are you sure?" He asks softly.

"Yes, Please." I tell him before i kiss him and he slowly pulls me to sink down on him. I gasp as he if fully inside and he kisses my cheeks.

" Tell me when to move." he says softly.

"Move." I say softly Rolling my hips.

He grips my ass as he presses me into the wall and his hips start to move at a steady pace. I wrap my lges tighter and meet his thrusts reaching down and grabbing the flesh of his ass.

"Fuck you feel so good. So tight." He growls out as his movements start to go faster. 

"Harder Clint." I moan out and move one hand between our bodies and press two fingers over my clit.

His his start to snap harder and hitting me deeper then before and i do my best to match his pace before i felt my self Climax and my inner walls clamp down around his Cock as it slams into me. Ten more frantic thrusts and i feel him Spill his hot cum inside me.

I move my hands up to his face and kiss it all over. " So worth the wait."

He huffs a laugh. " Wanted to do a whole Romantic dinner before but I'll take this." he says as he reached to the side and turns the water off. " Kinda don't want to pull out of you but we Should eat."

I un-wrap my legs and slide down until my feet touch the ground. "Well come on babe." I say as i step out grabbing the shirt i had taken off and pulling it over my head before i head to the Kitchen.

* * *

Two months latter we where cuddles on his Couch watching tv when the new comes on and Shows that My dad was alive and back. I sit up Straighter and turn the Volume up as i watch him talk with the press.

"That's your dad isn't it?" He asks softly.

"Yeah. Like i said Have to wait for him to contact mom. I address all the letters with her as the return. Some day he will pull his head out of his ass." I tell him as i lean back.

"True." he says softly.

"I have another secret that only my mom knows. Can you keep it?" I say before i move and straddle him.

"I'm very good at keeping them." he says resting his hands on my hips.

"I'm Different from other people. Quicker, Stronger, With more stamina, I learn quicker and remember everything. That Xavior guy came but mom and i agreed i wouldn't go. I can Hide better then most of them. But I trust you." i tell him softly resting my hands on his shoulder.

He blinks before he smiles. " well at least if some one comes after you to get me or because of your dad i know you can take care of yourself."

I lean forward and kiss him. " I'm glad you aren't mad."

"Hell you can't get rid of me unless you tell me to go away." He says with a smile.

"Good." i say before i rill my hips over him and he gasps. " I want you."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one but next chapter is gonna be a hell of a time skip and this was the best transition i could get to work.


	6. Lyrical Lies-Cute is what we aim for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year after last chapter, both the first and second Iron man movies plots have played out but before the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm just gonna stay there is probably going to me smut pretty often now.

* * *

By the time my dad pull his head out of his ass i had been Living with Clint for a year and My mom really liked him. Like that he treated me like i was the most amazing person ever and I was already half in love with him. 

it was six in the morning when my phone rings but i ignore it and snuggle further into his chest but then the flash starts to go off like it does after more the seven rings and i feel him reach over and i know he is putting in hi aide.

"Hello Marie's Phone." he grumbles out. "Oh yeah just a minute." he shakes me. "Mari wake up. It's you mom." he whispers before he kisses my cheek and holds the phone to my ear.

"What? I was having a good dream about Pie ma." i say as i run my hand up hi chest and he laughs, His bosses managed to make his aide stronger.

"So your dad I guess finally managed to figure out he was lied to and wants to meet up with us. I'm about to get on a plane to new york right now."

I sit up completely awake. "Really?"

"Yep. I'll call you when i get there. " 

i hand up and drop my phone on the pillow before I sit onto of Clint and look down. " So My dad is flying mom in for us to go meet with him."

"It took him a while. but i guess after what happened he didn't want to look what with the man he thought of liek a dad trying to have him killed." he says.

I smile. " i bet your boss was all over that huh?"

He smiles. "Well yeah. i think this is a good thing. I'm leaving with my team to New mexico in a few days. You and your mom can stay here and work everything out."

I lean down and kiss his nose. " What will you be doing when i go see father Dearest?"

"Me and lucky are gonna hang here and order pizza while we wait for you to come back." he says sitting up and i wrap my arms around hims neck and kiss his chin. " Its a few hours plane ride." I grins as i suck on his neck and he moans pulling out naked flesh closer together. "Fuck."

I lean back before I reach down and stroke him lightly. " that's right baby." I tell him before I widen my legs and sink down onto him. His fingers tighten on my hips as i use my legs strength to move up and down slowly over him. 

he leans forward and his mouth latches onto my neck and he sucks as his hips thrust up as mine move faster. after a few minutes he uses his flexibility to pull his legs up to kneel and shift us so he stands at the end of the bed and is pushing my legs in a split as he fucks me so fast i can hear his balls smacking on my bare flesh.

"Fuck your so god damn pretty. I wanna watch some one fuck you sweat pussy." he growls out. 

I lean back and take one breasts in hand and use my other hand to press my clit. " Watch them fuck me then you fuck me and fill me with you cum." i say knowing this will cause his speed to go faster.

he pulls my legs back with each thrust " Fuck!" he groans out as i cum and he follows a few seconds later but he was still hard. he pulls back and pats my hip. " Turn over Mari."

I turn over and plant my feet on the ground before he slams into me front behind and starts at a break neck pace one hand where we are joined and the other on my hip. the Pace i hard and fast and in the span of another half hour i climax three more times before we collapse on the bed. he moves and looked down.

"Fuck i love seeing you like this." he says softly as he kneels and uses his fingers to push him seed back inside.

I giggle. " I like it when you do this to me."

* * *

Four hours later i sat in a cab wit my mom on our way to Stark tower. I was texting clint the whole time and talking with her. when we arrive we walk in and go to the front desk like mom was told. a man came and escorted us up. 

I look around the large room we are brought into with a large couch and a bar. we walk over and sit down I smooth out the wrinkle of my yellow summer dress. the elevator dings and i look up and see my dad looking almost exactly as he did when i was little and pepper potts his public girlfriend and now CEO of his company.

mom stands as soon a they get close. " Tony."

"Lilly." he says softly before he walks forward and sighs. "Guess i should start with I'm sorry huh?"

"Sorry for leaving you daughter with out even saying goodbye or sorry for not realizing how bad he was for you?" she asks and i knew he needed to get this off her chest. "Do you know what she asked me every day for almost a year tony? was i bad is that why daddy wont come back? is it my fault daddy left us?"

He visibly winces before he sits down, he hadn't looked at me yet. " Both? I was a dumb fuck Lil's. I trusted him with my everything and he Lies about the one Good think i ever did in my life." he Reached into his pocket and pull out his wallet and pulls a lip of paper out and holds it out to her. " I Didn't even know she was sending me letters. he hid those from me too. But i never stopped caring. This right here was the reason for getting back here. Thing just have a way of blowing up."

when my mom takes it i see its a picture of me dressed up are Captain America and him dressed up as his dad. "Yeah things always seem that way with you tony." she says handing it back. " You see America's Brightest then? You know when you went missing he tried to pay us off?"

"Jarvis saved them all." He looks at me now. " I spend three days straight reading your letters and then i watched every episode. God, Only i would end up a worse dad then my own. He never left me."

I stand and walk over to where he sat and squat down in front of him and take his hands in mine and smile up at him. " I'm glad you pulled yourself out of the bottle, Tony. I never gave up hope about that."

his hands tighten around mine. " It was never about you Marie, i was young and i believed him even though you looked almost exactly like my mom. If its okay with you I'd like to get to know you."

"Sure papa-san. what do you want to know first?" I ask as i sit beside him on the couch.

* * *

Three days later Clint left for New Mexico with his team and Tony was wanting to spend time with me. Mom left once she's things would be alright. 

I told him I had my boyfriends dog and that I wouldn't leave him in our apartment while I went to see him. He agreed but then seemed to grumble about me living with a man. I hadn't told him yet that he wasn't much older then him but well he would figure it out eventually.

First we talked about the things that we both liked, music movies and stuff like that. I liked pepper she managed his crazy pretty easily but I could tell they both really loved each other. 

I wasn't sure I wanted to tell him about my mutant status just yet, not that I thought he might break contact but it might be a little much for him in out not even week of getting to know each other. 

We where sitting in the kitchen eating the food his chef made for us when my phone rings. I look and see its Clint. 

"Babe, how is your work trip going?" I ask as I answer and tony watches silently. 

"Bullshit, they could have taken care of this without me. How are things with Father Dearest?" He asks and I could hear the smile. 

I smile as I lean on my elbows. " Well so far we are going fine. We have a lot of things in common. He is a little put out that I live with a man but I remind him daily that he never actually lived with me and mom and that he was a man slut so he is lucky I didn't take after him in that way." I say as tony pouts.

" I'll have time tonight to call you. Oh the guys send their love and can't wait for the next laser tag game to regain their Honor. " 

I giggle." Let them know I will gladly kick their asses any time. Be safe alright? I'm pretty attached to you being alive."

" love you too mari. Have fun with your dad."

"Well he seems nice." Tony says slowly.

"Uh huh. He is, he got the guys he works with, big scary army guys, to watch and vote for me. They where away for the last couple shows and feel bad that I lost." I tell him.

"Ah so he is in the army? That reminds me I need to call Rhodes. " he says.

"Well in a way. I know more about his job then his bosses would like but he said that he would rather I know sooner rather than later. Said that's why his last relationship failed. "

"Does he know I'm your dad?" He asks softly. 

" I was with him nearly 3 months before he guessed it. Seeing you at that first press conference kinda played with my emotions you know. That guy kept telling us you where dead that we would never see a penny unless we took his bribe money."

* * *

Later that night I met his air force friend that I saw on the news. I was in the little sitting room singing and dancing to the karaoke machine and I knew Jarvis was recording for tony.

"A old man gave me a tip he said 'Don't waste your time with politics' he said 'Just chase skirts instead' 'Life is too short, and your almost dead' he said 'I met a woman once, I gave her my best shot' 'But never did I talk' 'If I had her back, I'd be as real as my age' 'I so don't blame them, I wouldn't do the same' But I can blame them, I'd Sing her this." I sing before I turn and find the three watching me.

"Holy fuck! Of course that's your kid." The man says.

" Hi, it's Rodney right?" I ask with a smile.

" wow, It's so weird seeing you all grown up and in person not pictures Tony shoes me when he is drunk." 

I walk over and hug him." Thanks for looking after him, he may be a genius but he is dumb as a bag of rocks sometimes."

He laughs and hugs me back. " yeah been that way since I met him at MIT. Looks like you at least didn't get that from him."

"Nope." I grin back at him. " so this make you my Uncle?"

"Sure kid. How old are you again?" He asks as we sit down, Tony pouting as pepper smiles.

" almost twenty. As soon as my boyfriend gets back from his assignment we are going out for some Survival games. I'm a sure shot. Plus then guys like having me on their team." I tell him.

"Survival Games?" Tony and pepper ask.

"Kind of like paint ball but you shoot rubber bullets. I like it, mostly because I can't get arrested for shooting others and it hurts about as much a paintballs but less mess."


	7. Daddy-Psy ft. CL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward to the Avengers that I'm going to say is Six months after Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still stuck at home.......at least I have my Cats to hang out with and WiFi to keep working on these. How is everyone? You as bored as me? 
> 
> Also playing sims 4 making Marvel couples to ya know Woohoo each other lol

* * *

Onew month later Clint was taking me to meet his partner and his handler. Tony was working on his power project in New York, he likes to meet for at least one meal a week but I haven't introduced him to Clint yet mostly because of schedule conflicts. 

His partner and handler where coming to our apartment. I cook a nice meal for the four of us and finish it just as there is a knock at the door. He goes to let them in and I hear them talking as I turn and find a beautiful red haired women maybe five years older then me and a slightly balding man his age.

I smile. " hello, I hope you like steak with all the sides."

"How did he manage to convince you to stay with him for a year and a half?" The women asks.

I giggle. " Well he is adorable, really good at sex plus he comes with a cute puppy . how could I have said no to that?"

The man smiles. " Phil coulson."

" Marie Thornson-Stark. You must be the Agent my father complains about." I say with a grin.

" ah well he is entertaining when annoyed. I take it you know about Clint's job?" He asks.

" not really, I know he sort of works for the Government and does some pretty dangerous jobs. But I figured all that out on my own. I play laser tag with some of the guys and they have lose mouths when you ply them with alcohol." I tell him with a smile.

"I like you. Natasha Romanoff. Do you know how to defend yourself?" She asks.

I now." Yep, my mom made me learn from a young age because of who my dad is. I'm a fifth degree black belt in karate, a champion kick boxer and really good at shooting. Clint asked the same thing like a month into our relationship."

* * *

Natasha was the first to give me a burner phone that would only go off if/when one of them where in a life or death situation, with a text of a code that would give the severity of the trouble. She also liked to make sure I kept my skills on point so she spars with me every time she is in the city. Both Clint and Natasha are sent of a mission missions five months after I met them. Clint called every night his mission being just baby sitting some guy. 

Then early in the morning three weeks into his mission my emergency phone dings. I open it and its from Phil. 

'Barton compromised, do not trust.' It says simply.

Five minutes later Tony calls and tells me to get to the tower and stay there until he gets back. He sends a car and I load up lucky. I head up to the penthouse and after settling lucky in my room I text back that I'm safe with papa-san.

I spend the next three days there waiting for information about Clint. Phil was not answering and I was still waiting on Natasha to text me back. I got the call very early, just after Tony texts for me to be safe.

"Nat, please tell me you have good news?" I say when I answer.

" Clint is himself again," There was a pause." He wants to talk to you."

"Mari, Baby please tell me you are safe?" He asks.

" I'm in my room at the tower. Phil and Tony insisted I come here three days ago." I tell him.

"Thanks god. List I on, stay in your room unless you have to leave it okay?" 

" okay, but be safe okay? I guess after this I get to finally tell Tony who you are."

* * *

I stay in my room until a chunck of the ceiling nearly lands on my head in the bed room. I pull lucky with and head up to the penthouse living room where the coming is metal and won't crumble on my head. I open the door and in side I see no one was there, but as I get further in I see a man in a crater in the floor.

"Huh, guess that explains that." I tell lucky before I head to the bar and pull up the packnof Melon flavored milkis tony keeps for me. 

It was only ten minutes before Tony Natasha and Clint appear with three others. I walk over as the buff blonde man puts cuffs on crater guy.

"So, who did that?" I ask and they all turn to look at me. Both Clint and tony have a mico panic attack as I look at each of the group.

The large green man walks over and looks down. "Puny god." He huffs.

I can't help but giggle." Bro, that is amazing! What's your name? I'm Marie." 

He blinks before he reaches out to pet my hair." Hulk, not afraid?"

I smile wide." Nope! You're a good guy of Papa-san wouldn't let you in here. Are you normally all giant and green hulk?"

"Banner small and squishy." He says with a frown.

I nod my head and pull his large hand from my head and hold it in my heads." Yeah, that's almost every person. But at least he has you too look out for him, some times I trip over air! I even broke my shoulder when I was like twelve because I tripped over nothing and fell down like a million stairs! My mom threatened to wrap me in bubble wrap for ever."

" Wonderful Daughter, of course you would make friends with the hulk. Is this going to be a thing?" Tony asks.

I turn and find the others watching. " uh maybe? I mean I am weak for sad eyes and dark pasts. Also yay I don't have to introduce my BF to you, looks like you already met!" 

"What?! Please don't say its rainddeer games." He asks with a frown.

"Nope!" I let gomog hulk and wiggle my fingers at Clint. " hey babe."

He stomps over grumbling before he hugs me. "Really Mari? I said stay in your room!"

" well Lucky and I voted we risk it. Besides Jarvis would locked the place down if he thought I was really in danger." I say before I pull back.

"I need a drink." Tony says.

I step look around. " hey, where is Phil? I've been calling but he hasn't picked up."

" Phil is dead." Clint says softly.

" what? No, I just talked to him like two days ago. How?" I ask softly.

His eyes cut to the crater man. Be fore he can stop me I turn and stomp over to the man who was still wheezing. I pull my taser from its hiding spot in my pants and I look him in the eyes and hit him right in the neck. He yelps and drops fast.

" be glad I don't have a real gun. "

" are tasers a common weapon for young ladies on Midgard?" The Blondie asks.

" pretty much." I look him up and down. " you must be Thor."

" indeed, I would offer a better greeting but under the circumstances I fear my manners will have to wait." He says with a smile.

"Its cool,later we can be Thunder Buddies for life!"

He grows a little. " you manner of speach is strange."

* * *

Two hours later I was sitting in a kind of busted Greek restaurant with the others with Clint in the chair with me and foot up on Natasha's chair as we ear.

" so how exactly and when exactly did you meet?" Tiny asks taking a loud sip of his drink. 

"Walgreen's. I had just gotten here and was in need of things the Hotel that America's Brightest didn't have. I had a basket of stuff and he only had one thing. Notices his hearing aides sobi offered him my spot in line, mostly to star at his ass. He waited and ibhave him my number. " I tell him with a smile.

"Uh huh." He says looking at Clint. 

"Hey I didn't know she was your kid until she told me. This time Shield had nothing to do with it. He mom was like Agent level at keeping secrets." Clint says with half smile.

"Awe babe, mom loves you!" I say leaning back.

"And the fact that he is old enough to be your Dad doesn't mean anything?" Tony asks with a pout.

"You mean how mom was Technically old enough to your mom?" I ask with a grin.

He sighs." Fine you got me there. At least tell me you are being you know safe, I'm not ready to be a grand dad yet."

I laugh." No worries Papa-San, mom already had this conversation with me and I've got the implant plus the pill. I'm only 19 I can't even legally drink yet."

"I think you would get along well with my Sheild sister Darcy Lewis! She bested me with the taser and your manner of speak it quite similar. " Thor says.

"Wait, Darcy?" I pull my phone from my bra, Captain America flushes red, and open a picture file to show my Bestie from High School."is this her?" I ask.

"Indeed it is! How wonderous!" He says with a laugh. 

I grin."she is two years older then me but my Fresman year of high school I got into a little trouble and she came and helped me out. Been best friends since then. We email mostly now and call."

"Will you do me the favor of telling her and Jane my greetings and Express my Deep feelings of regret that I could not see them in person?" He asks.

"Thor, my alien space Bro, Thunder Buddy for life, i can just record a message for them and send it to them." I tell him with a wide smile. 

"God you're just like your father and he hasn't had a hand in raising you since you where a toddler. Is is Genetic?" Bruce asks with a amused smile. 

I look at him and smile before I sing to him." I got it from my dad, dad, dad, dad, dad Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, daddy."

"Right let's just stick with Tony or Papa-San. It's freaky when you aren't little any more." Tony says with a smirk.

* * *


	8. Feather-Meg Myers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Team interaction with Marie and Funeral for Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hi..been a while.....I got a little lost on the road to life....or rather TikTok stoke my brain for a while lol.Also Drama but meh😐. But I'm back! For at least this chapter!

I held my phone up and pointing the camera at Thor who smiles and makes his message to His lady Jane. It wasn't very long but it was enough that she would at least know that he was thinking of her even if her could not see her. I agree to send it after he has Returned home to Asgard with his Wayward brother. It would be at least another day a he wanted to be there for Phil's Funeral since he Knew him. I smile at him as i save it and put my phone in my back pocket and pull him into a Hug, I stood on the tip of my toes as i hugged him.

" it wasn't your fault you know, If i'm honest it probably isn't all Loki's fault either." I whisper to him and he hugs me tightly and i run his very Muscular Shoulders. " Can i tell you a secret Thunder bro? one that only my mother and Clint know?"

"Of course my Thunder Buddy for life." he says.

"I'm not like other Migardians. I was born Special, With Gifts. There are others that are special too but I'm sure I don't have to tell you how people like me are Hated and Feared much like the Frost Giants. Some Small minded people think we are inhuman monsters not even people, That every single one of use Should be round up and killed. Do you know How I go on with my life without fear of these people?" I ask as i lean back and stand flat on my feet as i look up at him and smile. " Because my mother told me that I wasn't a monster, Just that The gods thought I was so special that they gave my my powers to help me. Loki was never told what he was, was only ever told that Frost Giants are evil.Do you see how very alight we could have been? "

He smiles as he takes my hands and kisses them. " For one so young you have more Wisdom then even my father.I will keep this in my mind when i am before my father for his Judgement." 

"Hey, Point break! Hands off my first born Daughter!" Tony yells pointing at us while Clint grins.

i turn and Sign to Clint. ' Can i Give Thor a Kiss just to mess with tony?' when he signs back yes i let a wide smile full of Mischief spread across my face and turn back to Thor.

"I'm going to Kiss you now, Just to mess with my dad. you are very good looking but I'm Holding out for Clint to Bring me home a pretty Boy." i tell him.

he laughs before he Pulls me firmly against his body and kisses me in a very passionate kiss with tongue and every thing. i squeal and wrap my arms around him.

"Hey!" tony yells. "Aren't you going to stop them?" i hear him asks.

"Nope." Clint says simply as he sips his drink.

"So you don't care that your Girlfriend, who i might add Lives with you, Is just letting a guy she just met stick his tongue in her mouth?" he asks his voice going up an octave.

i pull back from Thor with a smile. " See, that's the reaction i thought i would get. Thanks for helping me with my Prank Thunder Bro!" i tel him before i walk over and grin at tony. " and for the record that's not the first time he watched me make out with some one."

From the side of the room Steve snorts out a laugh. "Oh god, She is a female Howard."

I cant help but laugh before i skip over. " You been kissen my grampus then Cap?"

"To be fair he was Drunk. Peg laughed at him for weeks, Buck too." He says with a grin.

i walk over and Smile up at him. " Your my Uncle Steve now. I must know all the most embarrassing stories of Grampus."

"Grampus?" he asks wit ha half smile.

"well I saw a Video when i was little of Grandma call him a Sour Puss so Iv'e always called him Grampus." i tell him. " Oh did dad show you i was you for like Every Halloween before we moved away?"

Steve smiles before he ruffles my hair. " He caries the Print around with him, I'm pretty sure any time he wasn't talking about himself of Shield he was Telling Doctor Banner about you. Though i figure you where much younger."

"Dad find you a place to stay?" i ask him as i feel clint come up behind me and leans down to rest his chin on my shoulder.

"If not i got a place." he says s i lean back.

"I have an Apartment in Brooklyn." he says with a smile.

"Well i guess we will see you tomorrow, For Phil's Ceromoney. I want to get home, I Miss our Shitty bed."

"Dinner tomorrow. Pep wants to go over some Paper work with you." Tony says looking t me.

"Sure thing Papa-San.

* * *

Early the next morning Clint and I shower before I brain the top half in a fish tail braid and let the rest hand down in light curls. My dress was a simple backless halter style dress and black Ballets flats.

Clint was in a wrinkled black suit and wore a pair of dark shades. After he gets dresses he takes my face in his and kisses my lips.

"I'm so glad nothing happened to you. Do you know how much more fucked up that would have been?" He asks softly.

"Hey, let's go Visit your brother and take some time away from everything. You could use a little Family time and Barney has promised me lots of Embarrassing stories about you. " i tell him with a smile.

"Yeah that's a good idea. We can go visit your mom too. I'm sure she would love to see you. " 

Ten minutes later we are getting into the car with Natasha and drive in silence to the cemetery. It was a small group, just Fury Natasha and Clint from Shield, with the other Heros . I kiss clients cheek before I move to stand on one side of the officiant of whatever Religion Phil had been, apparently Phil had gotten everything settled a month before and wanted me to sing at his funeral. 

"And now as Per Phil's Funeral request in his Plans, a song." The man says motioning to me. 

I smile."Phil use to say my voice could bring hope to even the most lost Soul. So this ones to my Favorite Fan." I say before is start.

"Dust, not feathers I'm shaking on the floor, but I want to fly. Hoping that it will get better, yeah The television teases paradise. Get up, get up, get up, feather. Words taste bitter Frozen every time I see a pair of eyes Momma can I sleep forever? Wake me when the birds light up the sky."

I close my eyes as i go on. " Get up, get up, get up, feather Be free. Now I'm flying and everything feels so free Take me higher, take me Now I'm flying, and with these broken wings, take me higher Be free. Dust, not feathers I'm praying on my knees, cause I want to fly Daddy can you change the weather? Show me when the raindrops turn to life. Get up, get up, get up, feather Be free "

I open my eyes to Finish the song. "Now I'm flying and everything feels so free Take me higher, take me Now I'm flying, and with these broken wings, take me higher  
Be free. Take me higher Now I'm flying and everything feels so free Take me higher, take me Now I'm flying, and with these broken wings, take me higher Be free Now I'm flying and everything feels so free Take me higher, take me Now I'm flying, and with these broken wings, take me higher Be free."

as soon as i finish Natasha was the First to walk over and pull me into a hug seconds before i Breakdown into tears. " I am here Малышка" She whispers into my hair.

I hug her. " Thank you Nat, I wont tell anyone under that cold Russian exterior you are a Мягкий котенок."

"I will juts Kill them." she says softly before she kisses the top o my head and walks me to Clint who pulls me against his chest as the men lower the casket into the ground.

"You spend the Day with tony and I'll get everything ready or our trip yeah?" he says softly.

* * *

By the next day I was packed or our trip to his brothers farm. I take the phone from tony that will never lose signal and can call him in case i needed him. I mile at tony before I pull him into a hug.

"Thanks Papa-san. But I'm Sure i high trained Assassin for a secret Government Agency can handle me, but then again i am your kid."

He awkwardly hugs me back. " Yeah, But Apparently this worry stuff is perfectly normal as a Parent. How doe Lily Deal with this?"

i pull back and Grin. " Well if it makes you feel better he made me use a password or people that would pick me up from school when i as little. and we have Emoji codes for if i need her to call me and raise a fit so i can get out. so how about you do that too?"

"Alright, i will think on it and get back to you." he says with a smile.

Twenty minutes later my Suitcase was loaded in the back of Clint's old pickup truck with his and we where driving with lucky Sitting between us.

"So anything i need to know about your brother and sister in law?" i ask as Lucky lays his head in my lap and i scratch his ears.

"Well Not that you don't already know." he says with a smile. " They already like you more then me and they haven't met you yet."

I Smile. " Well i can't wait to meet them and there two kids Cooper and Lila right?"

"yeah. You uh want kids some day?" he asks softly.

"Some day yes." i tell him.

* * *

Three Days later we are pulling up dirt road in the deep country of Missouri. i see a cute farm house with a barn and as we pull up i see His brother standing on the porch.Clint pull of to the side o the barn and before i have a chance to open my door Barney was there with a smile opening it and helping me out.

" my my Such a gentleman." i tell him with a smile.

"Cant let a pretty women open her own doors. Its good to finally meet you in person, but then i cant help but wonder why you stay with my brother." he says with a smile.

"well he is Awful nice to look at naked and he comes with a Dog. Besides I love him." i tell him with a sot smile as Clint grabs out bags.

"Lucky Bastard. well come on in we got a room set up for you both and Laura almost has lunch done." he says offering me his arm.

when we get to the house Clint lead me up and into a very nice room wit ha big bed and it own bathroom. As soon as the door is shut behind us i pull him into a kiss. he drops the bags and wraps his arms around me.

" We don't have time before we head down or lunch." he says into my lips.

i smile as i pull back. " true. Guess you will just have to make up for it tonight then."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it took me a while to finish and then Edit it..Mostly cuz i hated when Phil Died but we will Circle back to him since we know he Lives in Agents of Shield.


	9. Nature Boy- Aurora Cover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie spends some time with the Barton family. because they are needed or Later in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, It is I your Faithful Author. Thank to all who have Left Kudos and Comments!
> 
> Not very Graphic Smut inside! just a warning.

* * *

We decide to stay for two weeks with them. Cooper the Five year old son of the pair took one look at me and followed me every where. a few times i had to wait for him to fall asleep before i put him to bed in his room so that i could have my adult time with Clint.

One After noon i sat outside with the two kid and Laura watching the two brothers do work around the arm. Both men shirtless and sweating.

"You know, He doesn't walk around shirtless nearly as much as he should at home." I tell her in a whisper.

she smiles. " I'm sure. So how are things with him?"

"Well he can be kind of Awkward but i think its adorable, Especially when he trips over his words when i dress up real nice or walk around naked." i tell her with a smile. " I feel safe with him, I know he would do everything in his power to keep me safe."

"Miss Mari, will you sing us a song?" Cooper asks after he wanders back over from where he was playing with his sister.

i smile and hold my arms open to him. " Sure thing sweet boy." He snuggles into my lap. " There was a boy, A very strange enchanted boy. They say he wandered very far, Very far, over land and sea. A little shy and sad of eye, But very wise was he." I see Clint and his bother walking over as Lila, the three year old, moves to snuggle in Laura's lap. " And then one day, A lucky day he passed my way. then we spoke of many things, Fools and king, Then he said to me." I look up and smile at Clint as i run my fingers threw Coopers hair. " The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return."

"I like your voice miss Mari." Cooper mumbles.

"Thank you sweet boy. hey how would you like to take a bath and then a nap with me?" i ask him with a smile.

"Okay."

Three days later Cooper was wailing while hugging my leg while his parents try to talk him into letting me go. i wave them of and kneel down and take his face wiping the tears with my thumbs.

"Hey now How about i Promise Uncle Clint will bring me back to Visit and I will call you every night?" I ask him.

"Your Promise?" he hiccups out.

"Yes.Now go to your mama okay?" i say as i kiss his head. he walks over and i stand up and smile at them. " Thanks for having me."

"Oh please, Your good people. plus seems like you are good for my Brother. Much better then his Ex at least." Barney says wit ha smile.

i grin. " well i haven;t met her and know nothing but they met at work. oh i forgot! My dad is letting me do a Charity concert for the people that got hurt or their residence with what happened a few weeks ago! ill let you know the time and ill set of a live stream for you if you want."

"You let us know the day and we will be ready to watch." Laura says lifting up cooper. " you better get on the road."

* * *

it was late by the time we get back to our Apartment its late so we get in shower and then i fall asleep curled into his side. i wake up before him, sliding my hand down into his sleep pants and stroking him slowly. Just as he is as hard as he can get he moves in one fluid movement and rolls on top of me and kisses me.

I smile into his kiss as i keep my hand moving before he pulls back and pushes my sleep short to the side and i push his sleep pants down half over his ass. He leans back and pulls the buttons free of his shirt i wore to sleep before he takes my hips and thrusts into me.

I reach behind and grip the flesh of his ass and pull him as close as i can. " Clint."

"God, i love you." he Says before he starts to move.

I smile as i roll my hips. " I love you too."

he moans as he leans down to kiss my chest. " Say that again."

i push him to be looking down as i bring my hands up and Sign and speak. " I love you." his fingers grip my hips tighter as he thrusts harder so i repeat it." I Love you."

He pulls me up to rest on his bent legs and i wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me and his hips snap up and he pulls me down aster and aster before i fall apart on top of him and he follows suit after a hand full of quick thrusts.

"Best way to wake up ever." he says kissing me.

i grin. " the best way to wake up is with you, thought i will never say no to even clothed sex with you." i say kissing his nose.

before he can answer his Shield phone on the night table rings and he sighs but leans over and opens it. " Well looks like i have some bad guys to take care of."

"well at least we had this morning. i Guess i will go see Tony and we can put everything together or the Charity Concert." i tell him.

He sighs and rests his head on my shoulder. " I really hope its easy and i can come back here bye tomorrow, it was a Miracle we got that time at the farm."

i giggle as i run my hands up and down his back. " More likely it was Nat."

his phone buzzes again and he groans. " well you got back to sleep i'll lock you in you have your key." he says as he pats my side.

I lean up and move of him with a kiss. " Go save the world babe. I'm gonna go back to sleep."

" Not even gonna shower?" he asks as he move to get dressed in his Tactical Gear.

"Nope. Go, world, Save it." I say before i pull the blankets over my head.

* * *

By Four in the afternoon I Had just finished helping Pepper getting a few of the other Contestants from the show to come to the concert and the date was set for a week, Just to give time for everything to fall together. they ask me to stay for a late Lunch in the Tower.

it was just before we finish eating when Steve,Natasha and Clint wander in. Clint walks over and grins down before he leans down and kisses my cheek.

"So did you save the world?" i ask him.

"Not really, a false tip that was a waste of time." he says as he maneuvers to sit behind me on the chair and tony frowns while pepper smiles.

"you mean we could have cuddled or longer this morning?" i ask as Steve watches us. " Hey how are the guys?"

"Tired but they are glad to be home with their families tonight for sure." he says chin on my shoulder.

"Good." i say wit ha smile. " well we have everything pretty much set or the concert." i look at Steve with a grin. " Don't suppose i can convince you to put on a show?"

"It wold take a lot." he says with a small smile.

i grin as i lean forwards and rest my elbows on the table and hold my cheeks in my hand. "Well Give me some time i'm sure i can find some way to Convince you."

"Oh god, Is this my punishment for all the things i did in my younger years?" Tony asks. " Pep , Make her stop Flirting."

"Sorry Tony, She is a grown up. If she wants to make eyes at Steve well then that's between her Clint and Steve." She says wit ha smile at me. "It i Honestly the Tamest thing she could do, As your Child."

"With that image tuck in your head, You wanna come hang out with us Steve?" I ask.

"Oh uh, I Guess?" he says softly.

I stand and turn and hug pepper. " Then i will see you tomorrow, After i talk to the others about what songs they want to do."

"Also let them know their Ticket and Lodging will be taken care of by Me." she says hugging me back.

"female Offspring, after the concert me and pep are headed to Malibu, we have some things we need to take care of there. You are more then welcome to tag along." Tony says.

I smile. " Thanks for the offer Papa-san, but i think I'm gonna Stick around here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but at least its Updated!


	10. Desire-Meg myers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our first time haveing clint watch mari play with another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so we are still in the middle of a pandemic, The Government is opened up way to early with the number of the infected rising daily. but hope you'll are safe out there. feel free to msg me on Discord if you have ideas or feed back. 
> 
> Big thanks to llt2013, WolfishButterfly, b_a_m123, Xenababe32, musicrocks6464, DestinyDoragon, Muziqqluver, CupKatyCakes, QueenJuliana126, and Leh_may as well as 5 guests who left kudos!

i pull Steve by the hand as Clint follows grinning. Steve looked a little flushed but didn't fight my grip on him. I move my hand to interlace my fingers with his before we step into the elevator.

"So Steve, what's off the table?" I asks as the doors shut and client leans against the side with a smile.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean." He says softly.

"I want to give you a blow job and Clint wants to watch. Is this something you would be okay with? If not we can just go watch movies to catch you up." I say as I turn and look to at him, my thumb rubbing up and down on the back of his hand.

"I uh won't say no?" He says more in question, his face red but his eyes dark.

I grin and bring his hand up and kiss the tips of his fingers. " my room here or you can come home with us." I say as Clint moves to behind me and rests his chin on my head.

"She doesn't mess around when she wants something Cap. Neither do I." Clint says and I can feel his excitement at the thought. 

His pupils blow out as he looks down at me and I step closer and stand on my tip toes and wrap my arms around his neck and lean up and press my lips to his. Instantly he pulls me closer and slants his lips on mine.

Behind me I can feel Clint running his hands on my hips as he pushes my hair to one side and kisses my neck.

I pull back and grin up at him." what room Steve?"

"Your room, here." He answers softly.

I hear Clint hit a button and as I run my hands down over the Bulge in his pants. "Do you want to Fuck me Steve?" I ask.

Before he can answer the bell dings and the doors open and he lifts me up and holds me over his shoulder. 

"Lead the way Barton." He says his voice more growly then normal.

Clint lead him to my room that Tony insists I have here that I barely use. He opens the door and shuts it as Steve walks to the bed room. He stand me in the ground and looks unsure of what to do next.

I grin." sit on the bed Steve." He does and I drop to my knees and first pull off his shoes before I wedge myself between his legs reach up and pull both the button and zipper down and with a tug, one that I'm sure he didn't understand how I could use such strength, pull both the pants and his boxers down as his hard member springs free. I lean forward and kiss the tip as I look up at him before I take him in hand and wrap my lips around him.

"Fuck." He hisses his eyes wide.

Clint chuckles as he moves to kneel behind me and starts to pull my clothes loose." Her mouth feels amazing right?"

I hum over him as I swirl my tongue over the slit at the top and squeeze the base with one hand and roll his balls in my other. Steve doesn't answer but as I continue Clint slides his hand down the from of my shorts and slides two fingers in and his thumb presses my clit. I moan around Steve and spread my legs a little more as I increase my speed and pressure.

He leans back and gasps his hips thrusting up into my mouth. I pull back and kiss his hips. "Do you want to Fuck me Steve?"

"Yes." He moans as I keep my hand moving on him. 

Clint steps away and to the end table as I stand and look down as him as I pull my clothes off. His eyes watching me. Clint presses behind me, naked as well and holds out the little package.

"Straddle him Mari." Clint says softly.

I move forward and tear open the package and roll the condom over Steve who was watching with his blue eyes dark with want. I straddle him as Clint knees down and watches as I position him and slowly sink down.

"Oh shit, God damn." Steve swears s his hand grip my hips .

"Move Baby." Clint says as I feel his hands on my ass.

I look down at Steve and smile as I rest my hands on his chest before i roll my hips a few times before i pushup and drop back down slowly. After a minute Steve takes control of the speed lifting and dripping me down as his hips snap up. I moan as he sits up and and claims my lips as he plants his feet and his hip move after and faster. I wrap my arms Erik d his neck and keep paces with him easily and the wet slap of flesh becomes louder as I reach down and circle my clit.

"I'm gonna cum." He says his voice strained.

"Do it Steve." I tell him and a few seconds later infer his hips stutter and he half yells half moans as he lays back. I grips as I lift up and his now soft member slides out easily only to replaced with Clint as he holds my hips and Fucks me as i lean over Steve.

"Fuck, your so wet. God " Clint says.

I moan." Clint." As my chest rubs against Steve who was watching as Clint fucks me from behind and I cum followed quickly by him but he pulls me to sit up as we look down at Steve. 

"Well cap, think you wanna do that again when the mood strikes?" Clint asks with a grin as he wraps his arms around my middle.

Steve blinks up at him, Clint's excess seed dribbles down from inside me. "Yes. You uh really like to watch?"

"Here how this works, she is My Girlfriend but I like to see her kiss touch and fuck other people. She likes to watch me fuck other people neither of us particularly care if its male or female but we can also fuck others alone as long as we follow the rules." 

Steve says relieved. "Good, so rules?"

"Condoms, never lie about who you fuck and the person has to know they are not in a relationship Us just because we screw them. Clint has full power to veto any one I see, same for me to him."

* * *

Early the next morning I wake up squished between the two men. I snuggle into Clint's chest and kiss a trail up to his neck and suck to leave a mark.

Clint pulls me closer." what are you doing?" He asks softly.

I suck harder and he groans before I pull back and grin at him." marking my territory."

He smile before he pulls me closer." you have fun with cap?" 

"Yes, he tasted very nice, not as good as you babe." I tell him." I'm suppose to meet pep soon to get the rooms together for everyone. Plus Tony is going to do an announcement about me."

He moves to hover over me." Your going to take the name Stark?" he asks softly. 

"No, I'm use to my name now. besides they can save it for when he had a legitimate kid." I say before i kiss his nose." You have baby agent training today."

He groans as he lays his head on my chest. "Shhh, if you don't say it it's not real. Let one of the guys take them."

"Can't, Nat is in charge of making sure we don't ruin them." Steve says and we turn to see him awake.

"See, if you don't go I'm 98% sure Nat will kidnap me and hide me from you until you do it." I pause as a smirk slides on my face." Then again she can teach me how to kill a man with my thighs."

He sighs as pushes up." fine, but I want to be the one you practice on. Because we both know she will teach you if you ask."

I grin as i slide out of the bed and start to pull on my work out clothes pepper got for me. "Then I'm gonna join, if the baby agents can not get distracted by me and nat pressed together then they will be better then you."

Ten later I was stretching one mat as a group of new agents stood with Steve and Clint with Natasha beside me. She had agreed to teach me but only after I spare with her so the can gage my skill level.

As I bend over I can feel my shorts moving and showing off a little of my ass cheeks, thankfully as I stand i don't get a wedgie. 

"So what's the rules of the spar?" I ask her as I roll my arms. 

"We go until I say we stop. Anything goes but let's not draw blood, Clint and Stark would never let me hear the end of it. " she says pulling her hair back into a short ponytail. 

I nod as I pull my as well." Got it, street rules."

For the next forty five minutes i block her strikes and land a few hits of my own. I could tell she was surprised at the extent of my skill and me keeping up with her pace.

"You have more training then Clint suggested. You aren't even winded. " she says calling the fight to a stop.

"I have a knack for picking things up quick. It helps that I like to hit people and things." i say. " Now shall we take a shower? Yo was my back and I'll return the favor?" I ask as I slink closer and warp my arms around her.

"I wouldn't object to this." She says and I smile as I take her hand and pull her past Clint who was grinning and Steve who was very into the idea.


	11. I was Here-Beyoncé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Charity Concert with Tony Getting a Special Guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and moving right along, the song part is Heavily Inspired by her performance for the Humanitarian Aide. also will be a very short Cameo cuz in what world would Tony Stark not know Beyoncé? lol
> 
> i Own nothing, please don't hate me for the small Cameo! It felt like something that she would have done if you know Aliens really did break a city and they where raising money.

The day Of the Charity Concert came and I was Getting ready in one of the dressing rooms, i stood in a Purple Crop top that was Open at the back and a Sheer skirt of Purple and Gold that flowed down to my ankles. my hair was done in a series of intricate Braids and some hung in soft curls down my back, my feet where in a pair of silver Ballerina flats. I had met up with the other people and Tony was playing Host. He was Going to Announce who I was when it was my turn.

there was a knock on the door and i turn and pull it open and Find Clint standing in his Civilian clothes and i smile as i pull him into the room and into a kiss quickly.

he smiles into the kiss before he leans back. " Missed me?" he asks.

"Always. besides i thought you where going to be away on a mission." I say as i rest my arms around his neck.

"Like i would miss this. The guys are all here too." he says.

"well good, it's been a while since i saw them." I say before i kiss his nose. 

"I will get back to them, Il eft your mom with them and she was making Eyes at Rollins." he says stepping back.

i giggle. " Please, Like there is a power in the 'Verse that can stop my mom when she wants something."

" oh i know, but maybe i have to Protect their Virtue from her." he says before he leaves.

i got back and put on the final bits of make-up when there was another knock and the door opens before i can say anything. Tony walks in and stops what ever it was he was about to say.

"Damn, Is it too late for you to change into something that do sent show off that much skin?" he asks softly with a half smile.

"Sorry Papa-san, maybe you should have had a child with one some Ugly." i say with a grin as i walk over. "Ready to tell the world you have a kid?"

"some how i was more Nervous Flying that Nuke into a space Portal. Kind Of feels like when you where learning to ride your bike with training wheels and kept losing your balance and falling over." he says softly.

"Uh huh.. You wrapped me in Bubble wrap, i couldn't bend my knees to peddle right." i tell him before i pull him into a hug. " It will be fine. My dad is Iron Man, My boyfriend is a Deadly Agent of a super secret Government Agency and I've have my hand in Caps Pants, this will be smooth sailing." i tell him as i lean back.

he Sighs. " Please don't remind me, Though i bet Dad would be proud of your Accomplishment."

"Grampus would be Jealous that i did it before him and then want all the details, I'm almost Positive that Grandma would smack him." 

he laughs. " oh yeah. My mom didn't take shit from no one, Like your mom. Guess that's what attracted me to her."

"Welcome on, you have to Announce the acts before mine and i wanna check up in the littles that are here."

* * *

Thirty Minutes later it was Finally my turn, i had Double check that Laura and Barney where able to see the concert before everything started. i stood in the wings while Tony spoke.

"This next act is someone very special to a lot of people, Myself included. she went on a Talent Show last year to look for her dad. A dad that she had every right to me Mad at and never want to see again. she came out on that stage week after week and poured her Soul out to a man she didn't even know wanted more then anything to see her again." he says before he smirks. " Well Turns out that Jerk was me, But i am Proud to say that She is my kid. give it up for My Daughter, Marie!"

i walk out as people start to clap and i wave before i hug him and he walks off the stage. " Hello again, i wish we where seeing each other on better circumstances. I just wanted to do something to help this Great City get back on its feet again, to pay Tribute the the Men and women who Lost their Lives in the Battle that took place here Several Weeks ago. so everyone here and every one watching at home please Donate, it doesn't have to be money, there are a lot o Displaces people who need food and Clothes to help replace what was lost. Even if you want to Give your time, anything will help. This song is by an Artist that always seem to have the perfect song for most occasions, and who Doesn't like a little Queen B?" i say with a half smile.

A mic stand rises up and i set up to it and start to sing softly. " I want to leave my footprints on the sand of time Know there was something that, something that I left behind When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets Leave something to remember, so they won't forget." the Screen behind me flashes to Life showing Video captured of people saving others during the battle. " I was here, I lived, I loved, I was here I did, I've done, everything that I wanted And it was more than I thought it would be I will leave my mark, so everyone will know, I was here."

I look out and see my Mom holding Clint's hand as tears well up in her eyes. " I wanna say I lived each day, until I died to know that I, been something in, somebody's life The hearts I have touched Will be the proof that I leave That I made a difference And this world will see. " at the side of the stage there is Movement before another Much more Familiar Voice Joins mine. "I was here, I lived, I loved, I was here I did, I've done, everything that I wanted And it was more than I thought it would be I will leave my mark so everyone will know."

I turn and Find her walking towards where i stood in a Gold gown." I was here, I lived, I loved, I was here I did, I've done, everything that I wanted And it was more than I thought it would be I will leave my mark so everyone will know, I was here."

I smile at her as she moves to stand beside me, and the Screen shows the Picture and names of the people who died. " I just want them to know That I gave my all, did my best Brought someone some happiness Left this world a little better just because, I was here. I was here, I lived, I loved, I was here I did, I've done, everything that I wanted And it was more than I thought it would be I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know."

I take the back ground singing while she belts out the last of the song. "I was here, I lived, I loved, I was here I did, I've done I was here, I lived, I loved, I was here I did, I've done, I was here."

by the end the crowd was cheering loudly and i walk over and smiles at her. " Thank you so much."

she smiles back. " Your dad called me, told me that you put this together for those who where lost and to help those that where left behind. He didn't have to talk me into it much. the world needs more people like you." she says.

* * *

By the end of the Night we raised over 37 Billion Dollars to help out plus tony was paying for a few buildings to be rebuilt himself since he was the who who flew through them. I run up to tony and hug him tightly.

"Best Dad ever!" i tell him.

" you know how hard it was to keep that a secret kid?" he says patting my back as i pull back and kiss his cheek.

"Best! Dad! Ever!" i tell him a little more forcefully.

"well Kid, get me the shirt. now don't you have plans for the night?"

" Treat Pep to a nice dinner!" i tell him as i skip over in time to see my mom making eyes at a few of the Guys. I hug Clint from Behind. " Did mom behave herself?"

"she did, not even one butt was grabbed." Clint says putting his hands over mine.

"Go mom!" i say as i maneuver to stand in front of him and he pulls me to his chest." You staying with us or did Tony get you a room?" i ask her.

"Pepper got me a room in the Tower so i don't have to pay for a night. go have a Date and we will hang out before i catch my plane tomorrow afternoon." she says with a smile at us.


	12. A hero comes home-Idina Menzel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to the events of Iron Man 3, Thor: Dark world and CA:Winter soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so two year time skip, next chapter being Ultron. 
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone who likes this story, also if you are reading this because my others are uh in Hibernation. Sorry, I swear I will update them when the inspiration comes. I'm pretty much on this story and My Nick fury/oc that will eventually be more. 
> 
> Waring: Porn be Ahead!

Over the next two years, the city finally gets back to normal, well normal for Manhattan residents. The Buildings were rebuilt and people were back to their jobs. 

I woke up every morning on my hands above my head with Clint sprawled out on top of me, his face pressed against my bare chest and one leg thrown over me. Steve went to Washington to run the Strike Team Alpha so he only shared their bed when he was in town and sometimes they went to Bars and Pick up random men or women, one time a trans man who had top surgery but not bottom yet. It was one of the best random hookups they had.

I stretch and reach down to run my fingers through his short dark blonde hair and he grunts. " Lucky has to go pee," I say as lucky paws at the door.

"Fine, but I want waffles. Like real homemade waffles." He grumbles into my chest.

"I will pull out the waffle iron and make you waffles. We might even have something old pizza and Beer in the fridge to go with them." 

He pushes up and pecks my nose. "Best girlfriend ever!" He says before he jumps up and pulls on a pair of loose grey sweatpants and a hoodie. "come on Lucky, the quicker you pee the quicker we get the waffles mom makes!"

I laugh as I get up and pull on one of his t-shirts and head to the kitchen and start getting everything ready. I had just mixed the batter and was pouring the first waffle into the iron when my phone rings. I stretch over and use my clean thumb to answer the call from Pepper.

"Hey, what's up pep?" I ask as I shut the machine.

"You haven't seen the news yet have you?" She asks softly.

"Nope, we just got up. Why what's up?"

"Someone just blew up our house in Malibu. We don't know anything yet but Tony was inside when it happened." She says.

"Oh god, are you okay?" I ask her softly as I absentmindedly make the waffles. 

"A little bruised but fine.so if he calls you call me I will do the same. Tony just had to antagonize a villain. " she says softly.

"Its tony, who doesn't he antagonize? But yes if he calls me I will let you know."

Ten minutes later Clint sprints into the door with wide eyes. "babe, some asshole just blew up Tony's house!"

"Yeah, pep called and warned me. I hope Steve and Tasha are having a much less exciting time in D.C." I say as I motion to the plate." But I made the waffles for my boys." Lucky excited walks over and I bend down and scratch his chin. "who's mommy's good boy? Did you do your Business for Daddy?"

"Oh he did, he even tried to flirt with a lady Dog," Clint says smiling. 

* * *

Four days later Natasha calls Clint and after the fairly shot call, he turns to me.

"Pack up, Nat says Shield's been compromised and she doesn't know who is safe. Also, tony and pepper are fine for the moment." He says his normally grinning face set in a frown.

I jump up." are electronics safe or do we leave them?" I ask as I move to the hall closet and pull out my suitcase.

"Leave everything but the phone Tony gave you, it's only trackable with Jarvis. pack what you can't do without," he says as he moves to push the couch to the side and opens a hidden compartment and pulls out a giant bag of cash.

ten minutes later we pile into his old Truck with two suitcases, my Starkphone and charger with a USB with any Documents I couldn't live without. he said we were headed to his house, not that far from his brother but no one knew about his brother except Natasha and her. 

"Will she let us know what's going on?" I ask as I move closer to him on the seat and lucky snoozes in the floorboard.

"I hope so. turn the radio on. maybe it will have something."

The radio says Steve killed Fury but neither of us believes that, and Steve is on the run. after a few hours, I scoot down and lay my head in his lap facing his stomach and run my hand under his shirt. he says noting until I push his shirt up and kiss his stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asks and I can heart he smile in his voice.

I look up and smile as I shift to kneel on the floor, Glad that the Truck was Automatic and not Manual." I haven't ever given a Blow Job in a moving vehicle before." I say as I unbutton his jeans and pulls his already Harding length from its cloth prison. "Want me to stop?"

"Fuck no." He says softly.

I stroke his length a few times before I lean in and take him in my mouth. He moans as his grip on the wheel tightens as I swirl my tongue over the slit at the top of his cock. I stroke him firmly as I bob my head. 

"Fuck Mari," he says his voice thick with arousal. " I'm Pulling over," he says matter of factly, and a few minutes he pulls into an empty rest stop. I pull back and wiggle my shorts off before I most to straddle him. He quickly takes my hips in his hands and in seconds I feel him inside me.

"Clint," I say before I lean in and kiss him as I sink down, his cock filling me up. He kisses me back as his fingers dig into my hips as he moves them to his rhythm. he reaches to his side and hits the lever and the back of his seat leans back and lets me get better leverage as I roll my hips. he Reaches between up and presses his finger to my clit and goes in circles. After a few minutes of that, I felt my self approaching my climax. 

When it hits I lean back and can't help the sounds that come out of my mouth and his movements grow more erratic before he cums with a loud groan. I lean forward to catching my breath before I grin and kiss his neck.

"God I will never get tired of how you feel around me," he says with a smile.

I giggle as I lean back before my eyes go wide. " uh oh." I say softly.

"what? are the cops pulling up?" he asks sitting up and looking around.

"no. I just realized I forgot to re-up my birth control Shot." I tell him as I look into his blue eyes.

He chuckles as he leans back. " If it happens then it happens. I don't plan on ever being without you so kids are kinda in the cards for us sooner or later."

"Oh? are we going to Elope without Tony or mom knowing?" I ask wit ha smile, Glad that if it did happen it was something that we both would want.

"Sure, you will be 21 soon. Honestly, I don't want to be without you," he says wit ha lopsided grin.

"If that was you asking me to marry you, the answer is yes," I tell him as I kiss him before I move off of him and sit in the seat and wiggle my shorts back on.

"I can't do a ring," he says.

"then we will get a tattoo," I tell him with a grin. " Now let's get back on the road."

Nearly a day later we pull up at his farmhouse, it was an adorable one with a barn and a few other buildings around the main house, that appeared to be a two-story with a wrap-around porch. I let Lucky out before I step out and look at it, completely Enchanted by its cuteness.

"It's so cute!" I tell him as he comes to meet me on my side of the truck. " This is the kind of house I always dreamed about when I was little."

He smiles wide." Good, I might have asked your mom. I had this whole big thing planned to ask you to marry me but well that did not go to plan."

"Tony doesn't know, does he? I can just see him throwing a fit. He already doesn't like that I'm seeing a Shield Agent." I ask softly as I move to wrap my arms around his neck.

"No, But I think he is at least warming to me. I mean he doesn't look like he wants to use me as target practice for the suit when I kiss you in front of him anymore," he says while he kisses my nose. " Besides, Your mom loves me! That's a really important one in my books. Tha dad is never gonna like the man that's fucking his little girl, It's like a rule."

"Uh-huh, Well lets head in. I am hungry and could use a nice hot shower."

* * *

two days Later the news shows the aftermath of what nat warned about and all the files that Sheild had was out in the world. Thankfully I had a friend at the Xavier Institute that's Powers was data collection and I sent a warning and in seconds everything about me, Them, and anyone else that would be Endangered by the data leak.

I was half done eating when my phone rings and I see its an unknown number. I wait for it to ring twice and stop before I call the number back. " Nat, That you?" I ask.

"Yes. Everything is done," she says softly. "Thor is back too. Elves are real ain't not the nice kind."

"Shit, you get all the fun." I tell her as I grin at Clint. " do we need to come back soonish?"

"I'm Sure tony wants you back soon." She says softly. "Steve probably needs you too. He found Bucky."

"Fuck, well that's gonna be a hoot and a half to deal with."

"a jet will be at the airport tomorrow. that's the best I could do to keep your dad from tracking your phone and flying a jet to pick you up," she says before she was gone.

"So I guess we are going back to the city tomorrow. Are you okay with that babe?" I ask him.

"as long as I'm with you I don't care where I am," he says wit ha grin.

I move over and kiss him. " I love it when you are a sap."

The next morning we are packed up and on the plane before ten am and when we land Tony stood with pepper and Bruce. I skip over and pull him into a hug.

"Hey, papa-san. Heard you had a shit show while Clint was hiding me from the Nazi assholes." I tell him as I pull back.

"I think I'm coming around to you and him kid. Apparently they where gonna send someone to grab you," he says with a few marks on his face and a busted lip.

"I have friends with Mad skills with Data. They agreed to snatch everything that could hurt innocent people," I tell him, Still not sure if I should tell him about my Mutation. I don't think he would care but it was a fear that he would leave again if he knew. " Now let's go I'm Hungry and you cal tell me all the Sheild agents that where Hydra."


	13. Wings- Jeff Williams and Casey Lee Williams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> catching up, Fixing Captian America: Civil War before it starts and weirding Tony out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the last one was short and I'm going to try to have this one be a little longer. The next part will be the Age of Ultron.

a few days pass before Steve came over with a new person. he was a fairly handsome guy and he stopped and looked at me with wide eyes as steve introduces me.

"Mari, this is Sam. He helped out me and Natasha. he will be helping me search for Buck." steve says with a small smile.

I hold my hand out to him. " Glad this Dummy has someone to keep an eye on him, His Thrilling Heroics always seem to end with him getting beat up."

"Oh, so that's a normal thing for him then?" He asks with a smile.

"Trust me, All of them are like that. Thor and Bruce are just way harder to hurt and Natasha is Natasha," I tell him with a half-smile.

"Awe babe! But you like it when you can kiss my Boo boo's." Clint says stepping up behind me and pulling me against his front.

"True," I say with a laugh. "Now how about we get some lunch and Sam here can tell me all about how he met Steve and all the Dumb shit he has done while in D.C."

* * *

A few weeks after being back in New York I for a call from my friend early in the morning. I reach over and answer my phone without looking and Clint tightens his hold around me.

"Hello?" I mumble out.

"Hey Chika, so I found some heavy shit in that data dump. You need to come to see this." Miguel de la Cruz explains in a soft voice.

I open my eye." I can be there in half an hour mick. Do I need any BDH's?"

"No, we got enough Big Damn Heros." He says before he hangs up.

I turn to face Clint." looks like I have an appointment with my guy."

"Take Lucky at least, he might not be mean but people are scared of him." He says as he cracks open his eyes.

I kiss him before I get out of bed." I will even put the gun Nat gave me on. If it's going to be more an hour I will text you."

Thirty minutes later I sat in front of a screen watching what was almost Snuff films of one James Buchanan Barnes getting tortured and an old clip of the night my grandparents died. 

"Fuck. This is bad Mick. Please tell me you got this and all files on him before anyone could." I say as I slouch in the chair I sat in.

" Can't say for sure, but it's not accessible now." He says softly. "Thought you might want to be the first one to break the news to your pops."

"Thanks, you are good people." 

"Here this drive has all of it. And keep your head down, Those Hydra guys know about your Mutation." He says holding out a silver USB.

"Were you a straight man I would rock your world," I tell him as I stand and kiss his cheek.

"Let me see that man of yours naked and I will call it even." He laughs out.

* * *

On my way to the tower, I called Clint and tell him to meet me there and to bring Natasha and Steve. I was going to ask them if they knew and had hidden it or not. Either way, I was going to tell tony. 

By the time I get there, I can see Steve fidgeting as he sits in a chair. I stare at them both before I ask.

"Did you know about the real way my grandparents died and hide it?" I ask my face and tone devoid of any emotion.

Steve's eyes so confusion." What?"

"I Guessed but had no evidence," Natasha admits.

I nod." good. I'm going to tell him and show him everything my guy found."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Steve asks.

"Hydra had Howard and Maria Stark killed and they used the Brainwashed Winter Soldier to do it," I tell him softly as I see Clint's eyes show alarm at my words. "They also out a Bounty on me but since they lost Barnes they have no super-soldier to breed me with it may still be out there. My guy Mick pulled it all and buried it deep so no one can access it but he can't tell who saw it or how many." I say as I look at clint and sign 'they know.'

"Fuck!" He growls out as he stands. "No more going out alone Mari."

I nod." I know."

"But why would they want you?" Steve asks and I can see he is still processing the information that I just presented.

I sigh." this doesn't leave this room." I tell him but knew Natasha would keep it. "The only people that know are Clint and my mom and the Xmen."

"You're a Mutant," Natasha whispers.

"yes. you never wondered why I can keep up with you when we spar? It's not just skill and practice. I was Born everything they wanted to make steve. Tony doesn't know and I will not be telling him anytime soon."

"I understand. The red room gave us a variation of the Serum that made us more agile and sturdy." Natasha says before she frowns. " How are you going to tell your father?"

I sigh. " the same way I imagine I would have told him about Clint, slowly and with a lot of care. Plus I'm gonna open with the videos of the torture and brainwashing then move to the deed. Tony is a very emotional guy, if I lead with it he would fly off the handle the same as he would if it's just thrown at him. and maybe this way he can get a little perspective. fair warning he is gonna be a lot more cranky and his PTSD is gonna go like off the charts."

"his what?" Steve asks.

"PTSD? from flying a rocket into a black hole and them almost getting stuck in it? you can't tell me you didn't notice he has been a little more cranky than normal." at his blank stare I sigh. " Fuckign really? he had nightmares and flashbacks so bad a suit almost hurt pepper. Bruce has been amazing at keeping him from not going off the deep end."

An hour later I sat with tony and pepper in his workroom and plug the USB into a port before I move to a keyboard and cue up the Videos before I turn to them.

"This is not going to be easy to watch but you need to," I tell him before I hit play and walk over to where clint stood and wrap my arms around him and press my face into his neck and try to ignore the sounds of the videos playing. as they play Clint's arms pull me tighter and tighter until they all played through.

"where did you get this Marie?" Tomy finally asks.

"I have a Friend when everything went to shit with Sheild I called him to grab as much of it that was about Agents families and anything that would be dangerous for it to just be out there. he found this and called me. Thought you would want to know." I say as I pull back and look at him and pepper.

"Fuck kid, what am I supposed to do with this?" he asks standing and walking over to his bar and pours himself a drink.

"I don't know dad," I say softly before I pull away from clint and walk over to the bar. " I just hope you won't take it out on Barnes."

"I mean if I heard this later without watching all those other videos I might have gonna a little trigger happy but I can't blame him," he admits lowly.

"I thought so too. all I could think was if I was you and they showed me the footage of when grandma and grampus died I would have gone a little crazy," he says before he sighs and sets his now empty glass down and rests his face in his hands. 

"You need a Break, Take miss Pepper to the Bahamas or something. Get a tan at Nude beach and just relax," I tell him.

"Yeah, you're right kid. I'll take a few weeks. but please don't get up the Duff huh? I'm too young to be a grandfather."

I giggle lightly. " I make no promises papa-san."

"Barton, I will drop you from 1500 feet if you make me a grandfather soon." tony says turning and pointing at Clint.

"you will not! besides Mom took me to get my Shot I have a year left. now that I know it will mess with you I might not get a new one."

"Please don't tell me that kid." he half whines.

"Well, they do say you kids are two times as bad as you were." I grin out before I turn and walk back to clint. " I'm gonna go now and have lots of sex with clint and we might even invite Steve and Nat to play!"


	14. Bastille- World Gone Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari at the Barton Farm, while the Avengers are dealing with the scepter and Ultron, becomes a real boy and Mari Adopts a Teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that it's been a minute since the last update but well I pulled a Kakashi and got lost on the road of life lol.
> 
> Also Smut in this chapter.

Two years later I was at Barney and Laura's farm to help with the kids because her latest pregnancy was a little harder and higher risk than Cooper and Lila. I had agreed when Clint said the others were going on a mission to get the Septor back from the remnants of Hydra and he knew I would be safe there. I didn't mind, Cooper while older still liked to follow me around and Lila enjoyed it too.

I held my hands over my eyes in the yard. " Ready or not, here I come!" 

we play until lunch and Laura calls us in to eat. I grin as I help get the table ready and barney stands near the stood dancing badly to a song on the radio as Laura smiled at him. they were cute together, always so sweet and Barney isn't afraid to look like a fool just to make her smile.

three days later in the mid-afternoon, I hear Clint calling from downstairs. I skip down before I see him and the team. Tony was watching as Natasha hugged the three children as I walked over and pulled Clint into a tight hug.

"What's up? I thought you would be gone for at least a few more weeks," I ask him as I kiss him.

"well we could have but your Dad went and made Skynet a real thing," he says with a half-grin.

"well, Laura just finished cooking lunch. Coop, thin you can help me get some rooms ready for them?" I ask looking at the boy.

he smiles wide. " Sure Aunt Mari! but I don't think we got beds big enough for them," he says pointing to Thor and Steve.

I peck Clint before I hold my hand out to the boy. " Don't worry sweet boy, I'm sure we can find a place for them to sleep," I say winking at the two large men and heading upstairs.

* * *

By the time it was time for sleep Steve was showering in the bathroom connected to my room while Clint locks the door and moves quickly to strip my clothes and his off. I crawl onto the bed and lay back as Clint kisses up my legs until his lips reach my slick heat. I reach down and thread my finger through his hair and close my eyes letting the euphoria take over.

I was so lost in the feeling that I didn't hear Steve step out of the bathroom. Suddenly another pair of hands were in me as he kisses up my torso until he reaches my mouth.

"Doll, you are stunning." He says against my lips.

I smile as I open my eyes." Think you can be quite Steve?"

"No." He whispers.

Clint pulls back and grins." the rooms are sound and bulletproof. Don't have to be quiet. Get down here Steve."

Steve stands and drops his sweat pants as Clint moves to sit behind me, his legs spread out and arms around my middle and holding out a Condom package. Steve takes it and quickly slips it on before he kneels on the bed in front of us and slowly presses his already hard cock into my wet center.

He holds my thighs as Clint kisses my neck and with one hand he massages one breast while the other reaches down and does circles over my hard clit. Steve leans forward and captures my mouth in a kiss as he pulls my hips back and out pelvises meet. his hips start to rock back and forth in a steady rhythm as he moves his hands from my thighs to the flesh of my ass and at every thrust, he pulls me to meet him.

I was in heaven between the two men. Clint kept his steady circles going on my clit until I was just about to explode and then he slowed down. he repeated this until Steve thrusts started to speed up and after one final hard thrust, he comes with a shout. he sits back on his heels as Clint helps me to sit on him in reverse cowboy and thrusts up and doesn't let up on the pace. I reach out and take steves shoulders in my hands to balance myself and start to move my hips in Sync with Clints until all you hear is moans, deep breaths, and the sound of his thrusts.

"Clint, Baby, I'm not gonna last long." I moan out.

"Me either. god, I love you. I can't wait to marry you. fuck." he groans out as his hips start to speed up and after a few seconds I feel him finish and he reaches forward and presses my clit hard until I all but squeal as I climax and lean back onto him looking at steve who was stroking himself as he watched us. his eyes meet mine and he comes in his hand. I can feel Clint grinning against my neck. " Seems like you are getting into this Cap."

Steve lets out a breathy chuckle. " With a sight like Mari, even a Preist would enjoy this."

I giggle. "Never had a priest before, Think we could convince one?"

"Shhh, sleep now."

The next morning I wake up half onto of Clint as per normal and Steve was gone. I snuggle into his chest for a few minutes before he speaks.

"Think that was the last time with Cap," he says softly.

"Oh?" I ask as I sit up and look down at him, running my hand over his chest.

"Yeah, not that I don't love watching him fuck you but I think maybe he is catching feelings," he says looking up at me with his blue eyes.

"You want me to talk to him or you wanna do it?" I ask him.

"I'll do it, after this. speaking of after," he says before he rolls me on my back and he moves to hover over me. " I think it's time I take a break from Thrilling Heroics."

"oh? I won't complain. now either fuck me or let's go eat the pancakes I can smell from up here." I tell him before I kiss his nose.

"Tempting, but we don't have time before your little fan club comes to steal you away from me."

After getting dressed we walk down and I drop kisses on the two kids' heads, Laura and Barney's cheeks before I drop myself into Natasha's lap and kiss her lips.

"Good morning," I tell her before I see Bruce looking at us with an eyebrow raised. I smile as I lean over and kiss him too. " Morning Bruce."

"oh god," Tony says dramatically. " Please not my Science Bro female offspring!"

"All I did was kiss him good morning Male Parental Unit. Besides Tasha didn't mind," I tell him before I stick my tongue out at him.

"Aunt Mari, is that your Daddy?" Cooper asks softly with wide eyes.

"That's right buddy," I tell him with a wink.

"well, uh Captian how was your sleep? where uh did you end up?" Barney asks with a small smile.

"He bunked with me and Clint," I tell him and I wink a Laure who giggles as steve flushes pink as everyone turns to him.

"Oh wow. I don't know what to say to that." He says clearing his thought.

"So what's the plan?" I ask them.

"We save the world and you stay here. Then I'm gonna take pep on a very nice vacation to Japan." Tony says.

* * *

Two weeks after they leave us at the farmhouse Clint calls and says he is coming to pick me up and he wants me to meet a teenager that helped them out named Wanda. By the time we get to tower Tony and pepper are gone for the next few weeks and Steve was gone with sam looking for leads on bucky and Bruce was MIA.

the Kid was at least 18 with red hair and light brown eyes. as I walk in I felt her eyes on me and walk over to her and smile sadly. " Clint says your brother saved him."

she looks at me. " why were you not also fighting? you are skilled and would be a good asset to have." she asks softly.

"Because Hydra wants to Breed me with their Winter Solider because of my Abilities. so not many people know about them. If you wouldn't mind I would like to keep them from my Dad for as long as possible." I reply softly.

"I understand. Clint is very lucky to have you," she says.

I hold my hand out to her and as she takes it I reply to her. " I may not be much older than you but if you need me to be a parental figure I will. besides, it will Irritate Tony and make him feel old."

she laughs. " Yes, I think I will like you, Marie."

"Now let's use tony's money to get you everything you need. also, Wher is Jarvis?"

"I am here young miss, or at least the Memory and data that was once known as Jarvis was used in making me, I am Vision." a Purple man says from the doorway.

I blink at him. " Okay, we are gonna Unpack that later. I assume all of my sign-ins are the same right?"

"Yes. Mr.Stark has uploaded a new Ai called Friday." Vision says.

"well no one will even be the same as Jarvis but hey at least now I can hug you!" I pause. " are you anatomically correct?"

"I can control the shape of my form, so I can be," he answers with a confused tone. " May I inquire why you wish to know this?"

"Ask Clint when we leave. It's up to him if he will even let me see," I say with a wide grin at Clint who was watching with an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry babe, no can do on that front," he says quickly.

"oh well. Come on Wanda, first, we will get clothes then we will work on getting things for your room."


End file.
